The Game Plan
by midnightsky0612
Summary: AU set in the modern world. Stoick the Vast was the greatest football player in the town of Berk, however, everything turns upside down when he receives shocking news by just a simple knock on the door. He meets a teenager name Hiccup, with his dog Toothless, and the boy claims Stoick to be his father. Now this #1 father must choose fame, or a son.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! Midnight here to introduce you folks to chapter 1 of...The Game Plan, enjoy !**

* * *

The city of Boston, home of the world's greatest football team, "The Boston Hooligans" and the world's greatest football player, as his fans call him, Stoick the Vast.

He lives in a lavish apartment that looks more like a mansion if you asked neighbors, with the most advanced technology to control the place, it's huge enough to fit the city, well that was what rumors say. The morning sun came and a bull dog came over to the famous football player's bed and lick his hand to wake up.

"Ah, okay Thornado alright...I'm up." "Now, let's start today's routine...Big game today!" From waking up, drinking breakfast (you do not want to know), working out his muscles while saying, "Never say no," until he finally got his football uniform with the number one...Stoick the Vast was ready for another win at the stadium.

* * *

"Well this is a defining moment for the Hooligans or should I say, for Stoick the Vast and his team Max, if they win then it's a guarantee that they'll make it to the play offs." An announcer spoke and down at the field, Stoick was giving his team the instructions and inspiration. "Okay guys I'm going to led you to the promised lands and now lets move!"

"Let's go!" "In one...Two...Three!" "Get moving!" "Pass the ball to me!" Then, off went the football players, crushing into one another to get the ball as Stoick ran while holding the ball as he continued to go to the scoring spot.

"And they're off, Stoick has the ball and there's Sven Hofferson wide open for the ball but look Stoick is completely ignoring him as he runs off, blocking everyone and he does the Vast spin...And he is in...AND THE HOOLIGANS WON IT!"

Stoick got up from a fall as he shouted, "The Vast has done it again!" "Now let me hear you shout!"

"STOICK!" "STOICK!" "STOICK!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" "Time to celebrate one more victory!" Yep, he had the fans, the wins, and a fabulous lifestyle...What more can he want?

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"Let's bring up the party!"

"Boston Hooligans can't party to hard, ya need to bring in the championship!"

Every team member was their, Spitelout Jorgenson, Richard Thorson, Billy Ingerman, Gobber, Sven Hofferson, and other members I can't even name. Having the time of their lives as Stoick was drinking some wine with a famous french fashion model name Tatiana.

Mike (another football player) was eating garlic onion rings until Richard showed up pointing to one of the ladies, "Hey Mike see the hottie at twelve 'o clock?"

"Yeah."

"She says you have a killer smile."

"I do, you know I'm going to talk to her...Take out a pen as I show you the true way to catch a lady, oh wait...You already have a wife!" "Ha!"

"Hey wait, put this on, it's guarantee to make your mouth smell amazing."

The results ended up with a punch in the face for Mike, along with green teeth as he gave Richard a death glare. Meanwhile Stiock was talking with Tatiana as she sadly stated in her french accent, "I told I have to go on the next flight to Paris...But that doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"Well I don't want you to miss me too much so I got you a little something. Close your eyes." While the french lady's eyes were closed, Stoick opened a room and searched for a perfect designer bag until he found one and stated, "For my flower...A new designer bag from.."

"Channel!" "Oh Stoick, you are so perfect, I'll see you soon."

"Bye..."

For the next few hours, everything was party time until four team members decided to head home.. "Woah hold on Sven, Spitelout, Billy, Richard." "Where are you going?" "Is it pass your bedtime?"

"Oh you know...Go home hug my wife and daughter."

"Go home kiss the wife, and pat my strong Jorgenson son."

"Home, kiss my wife and twins, even though the twins will hate it."

"Same like Spitelout, kiss the wife and hug the smartest son."

"Oh okay...Well happy new year you guys." Stoick patted the men's back as he managed to pull out Sven's wallet. "Oh look, Hofferson's man card but it looks like his wife Phlegma has already done it!" "Get a life you four!"

"You call this life Stoick, that's not life through a Hofferson's eyes." "Night." With that the four football fathers went home while the party lasted all night long. Until only three football players were present, Gobber, Mike, and Ricky.

"Come on Stoick, the night still young!"

"We were bonding well come on!"

"Stoick!"

"Goodnight!" He shut the door in front of their exit and there he was, alone with only his bull dog Thornado. "Hey Thornado, haven't seen you all night.." "Do you know who's the greatest quarterback in history?"

Bark..Bark

"Just checking, huddle up!" "Can you see it, can you smell it, do you believe it...Come on Thornado lets see if you can catch your football biscuit...Thornado is on the out field, move to right, Stoick shoots, and Thornado scores!" "The crowd goes crazy..." As Thornado ate the biscuit he caught, Stoick noticed that everything was quiet in his house... And how messy it was too.

_A few hours later..._

"Thanks for cleaning the place up guys, and happy new year." Stoick waved as he sat on the couch while the clean up crew left the apartment. He looked at his dog, then at the TV. "Who would want to see a sports news about someone who makes me look bad...Nah after last weeks review."

"Someone selfish, stuck up, stubborn, and old.." "Please, I'm way better than that."

Ring...Ring...

"Hello, doorman what is it?"

"You have a guest answered by the name of Hiccup Haddock."

"I don't know any Hiccup Haddock."

"He's an inventor,artist, photographer..."

"Wait photographer?" "Send him up."

Pretty soon the doorbell rang and Stoick opened the door saying, "Hello photographer.." He looked and saw a teenage boy about fifteen years old with auburn hair, a prosthetic leg, forest green eyes wearing a green sweater, jeans, niki sneakers, and a t-shirt with a dragon that says "NIGHTFURY," and a black coated german shepherd right next to him. "Look kid I don't do donations, bye.."

"Excuse me sir..."

"Look if it's money one leg...Here's a hundred."

"I don't need any money."

"Oh of course, you want my autograph." "Everyone wants Stoick The Vast's autograph, I'll give it to you for free."

The teen stared at him as his dog simply shrugged until he saw Thornado. "A bull dog, look Toothless, another dog for you to meet." Stoick saw teen pet Thornado as he began to scold him, "Hey get away from dog, he's highly dangerous."

"Yeah of course, he's going to lick me to death."

"Hey kid, you can't just walk into strangers house!" "Didn't your mom ever tell you this, where is your mom by the way."

"Oh...she's on an air plane."

"On a plane, then who are you with?" Stoick questioned, worried about reputation of how people will think of him as a kidnapper or something crazy like that.

"My father."

"Okay then you better go find him kid, he's probably looking for you right now."

"He's not looking for me."

Now this confused Stoick even more than ever. "What do you mean by that."

"Because, he's looking at me right now."

Now Stoick was triple times bewildered, "What?" Stoick then approached the boy in a not so dangerous way but it was to Toothless, the dog since he stood in front of the teen and began to growl at him.

"Toothless it's okay, down boy.." "Anyway, hi we haven't met before." "You were married to my mom, Valka. Valka Haddock." "My name is Hiccup Haddock.."

"I'm your son."

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter, see ya soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 good people, and enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I'm your son.."

Those words echoed through Stoick's mind as everything seem to have shattered in that very second. Son? I have a son?!

"Get inside, and explain yourself kid cause Valka and I never had a kid." Hiccup entered, pulling in his suitcase as Toothless tagged along, and gave Stoick a short growl before getting inside. "Toothless no...Come on bud, we don't want to cause any trouble now do we?"

Bark.

"Good boy, anyway...Here's a letter from my mom.." Hiccup faced Stoick, dug into his pockets, pulled out an envelope and handed it to him as he and Toothless sat down on the couch. Stoick opened the envelope, and read the letter out loud. "Stoick, I know this is sudden but Hiccup is your son. I need you to watch over him for a month, it's an emergency. I'll explain everything when I get back from Africa. Yours truly, Valka." He then turned to Hiccup, who was petting both Toothless and Thornado. "You expect me to believe this letter...Anyone could have typed that."

Hiccup got up with both dogs following him as he opened his bookbag, pulled out a larger packet, and handed it to Stoick. "My birth certificate, it has your name on it."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to see my name..." "Wait...What?!" There on the birth certificate had Hiccup's full name printed along with Valka's and his name, Stoick King (work with me on the last names). "Uh, where is your mom going again?"

"She's on a plane going to Africa." Stoick then quickly grabbed his phone dialed a number and stated, "We got a problem."

* * *

"Okay Stoick...I was in a middle of an agreement and you called me over to handle what situation now?!" An agent name Freya half screamed, then screamed louder when she saw Hiccup sitting down with both dogs staring at her.

"Uh Stoick, a little word if you have the time.."

They then began to talk silently at the corner. "How come you never told me or anyone that you have a kid!?"

"I never knew about any of this!"

"Oh so you never knew you had an ex wife who happens to have given birth to your son." "Think about this, there's a 99.9% chance that he could be your son." "So what happened?!"

"I don't know...We were young, we got the divorce decree and while she was packing we..." "We..." "You know, who's hungry anyone?"

Freya the unsureness in Stoick's face. "Stoick, when did this we, we...Who'a hungry happen?"

"About fifteen, sixteen years ago!"

"Uh huh.." Freya then turned to Hiccup. "How old are you kid?"

Hiccup turned and answered, "I'm not a kid, I'm a teenage and I'm fifteen." Death glare from Freya to Stoick. "Well congrats Stoick, you're a father."

"Look Freya, we have no resemblance what so ever!"

"You both have the same nose and determination look right now."

"Never mind.."

Freya then walked up to Hiccup, as she then sat down to question him. "So is there any way we can contact your mom."

"No, her cell doesn't work in Africa and don't ask about an e-mail...Africa doesn't have any internet." "And before you ask, it was last minute and my mom didn't have anyone else who'll look after me even though I told her I can handle myself."

Freya stared at Hiccup dumbfounded before asking, "So don't you have an aunt or someone?" Hiccup was about to answer until Stoick interrupted stating. "Valka has a father, uh what was his name...Old Rinkly?"

"Old Wrinkly."

"Yeah the old gramps, what about him?"

"He's...Dead..." Hiccup looked down, Freya growled under her breath then looked at Stoick, "You sir, are going to have to watch over...this boy until Valka comes explain herself...In the meantime, don't lose the championship." With that she placed her sun glasses on, and walked away.

"Come on Hiccup, leave your dog here and we'll get going." Stoick got was at the door until he noticed Hiccup not moving a muscle, just sitting there while petting Toothless as he asked, "You expect me to leave Toothless here?"

"Yes, now come on, I'm going to be late.."

"Either Toothless comes with me, or I'm staying and you can be late." Hiccup crossed his arms, while Toothless stood next to him.

"Come on already, he's just a dog, what do you need him for?" Hiccup was about to answer until Stoick just pulled him out of the apartment while Toothless barked aggressively until Stoick slammed the door in front of the german shepherd.

"Get over here..." "The dog stays in the apartment." Hiccup ignored Stoick's words as he placed his hand in his pocket and pressed a button from a remote he had inside, and the apartment door opened as Toothless quietly got out as he silently followed them.

Dog POV

"How dare this guy do this to me.." "Geez if he listens then he would know that I am needed, I have orders not to leave my friend at all costs.." Toothless followed the kibble trail that Hiccup left as he followed them as he saw a chihuahua stare at him as he barked in a mexican accent,

"Hey amigo!" "What's a big dog like you doing here following the famous football player who's hauling a one legged boy?"

"That one legged boy is my master, my friend and I have orders to protect my friend." "No matter what."

"Really, a one legged boy can handle himself when Stoick the Vast is with him."

"Trust me my friend, Hiccup and I been through a lot and I got orders from police officers, doctors, and his mother...Protect Hiccup at all costs, and be a friend.."

"Protect the kid from what exactly?"

"Not what, who.."

"Okay...who?"

Toothless realized he was going to lose the trail. "I must go, by the way...The name's Toothless."

"My name is Marco!" "I'll see you around!" Toothless ran through the stairs and spotted Hiccup and he ran faster and thankfully followed inside the car the two were going inside, without getting spotted.

End of Dog POV

"Toothless, glad you made it.." Hiccup whispered in a low voice while the car engine started as he patted his dog gently. Stoick seemed to have not noticed since he continued to talk to Hiccup about stuff Toothless found offensive.

"Dogs smell, and we do not want the smell of wet dog at practice." "They can also growl at you for no reason, and bite you for no reason."

Toothless gave an unnoticeable whine while Hiccup tried to defend the dogs, especially Toothless. "Dogs usually growl at you when you are acting like a threat to them, same goes for when they bite people." "Simply defending their owners and themselves."

"Oh really, what are you some dog expert?"

"You could say that, I'm a dog trainer...And Toothless and I known each other since the day he was born."

"And when was Toothless born."

"Five years after me..."

"So what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Football."

The rest of the ride ended up with questions from Hiccup and answers from Stoick until they finally got to the stadium. Stoick opened the car door at Hiccup's side and saw Toothless jump out of it while following Hiccup.

"Hey!" "Woah, woah, woah..." "How did your dog get here?"

"By following me." Hiccup answered as if it was the easiest question to answer.

"But how, I locked the door!"

"I would tell you but...Toothless and I have our ways." Hiccup shrugged and continued to walk until Stoick finally noticed the remote in the sweater pocket.

"Hey, what is with the remote?"

Hiccup saw it, and tried to hide it. "What remote?"

"Don't play dumb with me young man, what's with the remote?"

Hiccup sighed and revealed the remote that looked more like a phone now. "Another invention of mine...I've finished making it while you were chatting with your rude agent." "With one touch of a button, it controls anything in a room." "For example, a door."

"So that's how Toothless got out?!"

"I told you Stoick, Toothless and I are inseparable." Hiccup shrugged as he and Toothless continued to walk into the stadium entrance. Stoick followed, muttering to himself in annoyance.

"I get insulted by news people, then find out I have a son who showed up at my door, and then see that he's a dog trainer, and an inventor..." "What next?" "Could this day get even more worse?"

* * *

**End of Chapter folks, see ya around next time fans;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 folks, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Stoick, you are late, that is a five hundred dollar fine here!" The coach yelled, completely not noticing Hiccup and Toothless tagging along.

"Yeah I know, okay team huddle up now!"

Hiccup stared at the practice stadium astonished while Toothless stick to him like glue. "Don't worry bud, I'm sure we're safe here as long as Stoick is with us." He then saw Stoick talk football with the other team members as he tried to make his way through the large football players. "Excuse me big guys, one legged teen coming through with his best friend.."

Football players stared at Hiccup confused as some whispered to themselves.

"Who is that kid with the dog?"

"He seems to be following Stoick."

"Is he Stoick's son?"

Gobber noticed Hiccup making his way to Stoick as he asked the star football player, "Hey Stoick, is there something you need to tell us before practice?" Stoick chuckled a bit before asking, "No, why?" Gobber then pointed towards Hiccup, earning the rest of the team members attention as he stated, "Because that boy over there is coming towards you and I doubt that he's a wondering fan."

Stoick turned around and noticed Hiccup accidently bumped into one of the merciless footbal player, who now looked like he was going to beat him until Toothless growled furiously at him until Hiccup calmed him down,"Hey Toothless calm down, this guy won't be trouble..."

Stoick huffed as he went to handle Hiccup as Mike commented, "I didn't know Stoick had a kid." Then Richard added in amusement, "I didn't think Stoick knew Stoick had a kid."

He then grabbed Hiccup, and sat him next to another teen who was buffer, had a brown t- shirt, sneaker, and jeans, wore glasses, who happens to own a ST. Bernard dog as Stoick growled to Hiccup and Toothless, "Do not move from this spot!"

"Yeah sure Stoick..." With that Stoick left to continue practice as the teen sitting next to Hiccup introduced himself and his dog. "Hi my name is Fishlegs and this is Meatlug my St. Bernard, also the most loving companion I could ever have, right girl?"

Bark.

"Oh hello Fishlegs, the name's Hiccup, and this is Toothless, my german shepherd dog and best friend."

"Whoa, he has black fur all over.."

"Yeah he was born like that."

"Hey, how come one of his legs look fake?" Fishlegs pointed to Toothless's leg leg at the back.

"Oh so you noticed, well like what happened my left leg over here, he got into a car accident along with me when we were walking to school."

"When did that happen, if you feel like answering.."

"Happened when I was five, but the doctors made this prosthetic along with Toothless's, though most people can never tell."

"I see, hey you don't happen to be that kid five years ago whose name happened to be Hiccup who won first place for best dog trainer, and first place for best invention?"

"Why yes I am.."

"Oh Thor it's such an honor...My friends and I would love it if you showed up to our dog training sessions, and invention sessions so you can teach us a few stuff."

"It would be my pleasure Fishlegs."

"Hey, why were you following Stoick, the most famous football player, even though I think my dad is the best."

"Oh Stoick just recently found out that I'm his son."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, here I have some proof here..."

Hiccup handed Fishlegs all the paper work he had as Fishlegs looked at them in astonishment. "Bet my dad doesn't know you are Stoick's son."

Dog POV

"Toothless huh, why does he call you that?" Meatlug eagerly questioned.

"Oh when I was born, I barely showed any of my teeth so my friend and his mother agreed on Toothless."

"Well welcome to Berk stadium, home of Boston."

"Okay, uh so dogs are allowed here?"

"Yes of course, my friend Fishlegs and his other buddies protested until the stadium council agreed to let us dogs in."

"Wow, that sounds amazing, my buddy Hiccup from where we came from, he got so many awards for dog training from the tiny vicious puppy to the biggest mean bull dog who cause neighborhood problems. He also won invention contests."

"Why, bet he has a ton of friends."

"I wish, but no..." "All the kids at his old school mess with him and calls him a weirdo." "Just because he has the best grades, and the awards. He's not good at sports but they tease and beat him up because of his prosthetic leg."

"Why would they do that, they should feel sorry for him and proud of him for the accomplishments."

"Thats the point, they were jealous of Hiccup so they decided to put him down so he could quit, but no matter what, he never gave up." "But the beating wasn't that bad, I was with him as his best friend and guard dog until the school allows me to go with him everywhere in the school because of a threat."

"A threat from one of the students?"

"No, from someone we've met before, who caused the car accident..." "It's a gang.."

"A gang?" "Is he in danger now?"

"No, they don't know where we are so we're okay."

"Close call."

End Dog POV

* * *

After a few hours of hard practice, Stoick was relaxing in an ice bath while Hiccup sat with Toothless alone, since Fishlegs had to help his dad do some errands, and before he left he quickly told Hiccup,

"Just a little warning, you might want to step away from my dad's pants.." "See it's his lucky pants and he think sif he doesn't wear it, then the team doesn't win."

"Thanks for the warning."

While Hiccup was feeding Toothless some biscuits, Sven came over to Stoick, smiling while looking at Hiccup. "Nice to have a son isn't it?"

"A fifteen year old son who can cause trouble in my life?" "Must be a mistake."

"You should be happy Stoick, I remember when I first my daughter when she was born." "You only have a month to mke up fifteen years Stoick, make it count." Sven patted Stoick's back before heading towards Hiccup, and asked, "Hey I'm Sven, so what's your name genius?"

"The name's Hiccup, and this german shepherd here is my best friend Toothless, nice to meet you," Hiccup answered, shaking Sven's hand while Toothless licked his hand to say hello as well.

"How old are you Hiccup?"

"Fifteen..."

"You know I have a daughter whose your age name Astrid, I can introduce her to you if you join the dog training sessions they have every Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays . Even in inventing sessions on Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays, you should come."

"I'll think about it Sven, if I can convince my father.."

"I'm sure he'll say yes, anyway I gotta go, so see you soon Hiccup." With that Sven left, leaving Mike to walk up to do some picking on the teen. "So your name's Hiccup, why did you mom call you that?" "Did you have the hiccups when you were born or were you such a small baby?" "Hahahaha!"

"Actually, you were right on the first guess." Hiccup answered, trying to calm Toothless down, who was beginning to growl.

"W-What, you hiccuped when you were born, that's hard to believe."

"It's true, I got the video as proof if you want."

"What are you, a lawyer or something?"

"No, I'm just someone who is prepared." Hiccup smiled, while Mike controlled himself from giving him a punch in the face, and because Toothless was growling more aggressively.

"Okay knock it off Hiccup, I don't need you to be all smart in front Mike here, now go with Toothless and wait for me by the car.." Stoick ordered as he put on his clothes untl he got distracted by seeing himself on TV.

"Alone, well alright... "Come on Toothless," Before Toothless followed Hiccup, he got to the plugger of the TV and soon unplugged it, making Stoick growl at the nearest person who happened to be Mike since Toothless left to go with his friend.

"MIKE!"

* * *

**End of chapter see ya next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 fans, enjoy. P.S. I don't own anything. ;)**

* * *

"Hey, why are you in front of the dressing room door when I told you to wait by the car," Stoick questioned once he got out to go to the parking lot. Hiccup simply shrugged and answered as if it was the easiest question to answer, "Do you really want photographers to see me in front of your car, and jump into a heap of conclusions?"

Stoick stared at Hiccup for a second before sighing under his breath and led Hiccup to the parking lot, "Sharp point kid, come on, let's go before you and Toothless do something crazy again." At the parking lot while Stoick was busy talking to his agent at the phone, Hiccup looked over to the other players, Fishlegs was hight fiving his father Billy as he got in his car, then he saw Richard hugging a male and female twins as they fist bumped. They looked over towards Hiccup pointing at him as they spoke to their father. Then he saw Spitelout pat his son and hug his wife until the teen also pointed to Hiccup, as both boy and twins spoke to the adults.

_Conversation From Teens and Adults_

"Hey dad, whose that teen with the fake leg standing in front of Stoick's car?" The male twin asked, goes by the name Tuffnut, then answered by his twin sister Ruffnut, "You idiot, dad told us that the one legged boy is Stoick's son."

"What Ruffnut, no way, I didn't know Stoick had a son." The other teen joined, goes by the name Snotlout.

"Snotlout, son.." "That's because Stoick apparently had an ex wife and just recently, his ex wife send his son, Hiccup, here for him to watch over for a month." Spitelout explained, "He might join your dog training sessions and inventing sessions as well."

"Wait, isn't he the kid we've read about in the inventor's magazine five years ago?"

"He is Snotlout, better hope he can show off some moves to us, we can be an unbeatable team," Ruffnut motivated.

_Back to Hiccup_

"So much for a good impression huh Toothless," Hiccup stated to his dog, who whined a bit until he saw the three teens also owning a dog. Snotlout owned a male collie dog, Tuffnut owned a male pointer dog, and Ruffnut owned a female pointer dog as well.

Hiccup then looked towards Sven, who waited for a car to park in front of him and out came his wife and young beautiful fifteen year old girl with her siberian husky. Just looking at her made Hiccup almost in complete dream land, until Toothless licked him back to reality. "Wow, I'm not the only dog trainer here bud."

"Okay Hiccup quick star gazing and get in the car withToothless!" Stoick yelled, not even noticing the other teens with their parents. Hiccup sighed, took a final look at the girl who saw him and waved, amazed and in love, he waved back in a not so awkward way. With that he got in the car with Toothless and they drove off.

The teen girl looked at where Stoick's car headed while she was dream land until Sven spoke, getting her back in reality. "Being nice to Hiccup are you Astrid?"

"Yeah, he's the boy who is Stoick's real son right?" "Hiccup was it?"

"Yeah, I noticed you and Stormfly took a quick liking to Hiccup and his dog Toothless."

"I was only being nice dad!"

"Of course you were just nice Astrid, but your eyes tell me that it is more than that..."

"Get off the lim dad, let's go home, come on Stormfly." Astrid looked at where the car disappeared, then smiled, ignoring Snotlout who was trying to flirt with her, and for once...No punch in the face.

* * *

Stoick was driving in silence while Hiccup petted Toothless until he got a phone call from a black eyed Mike.

"Hey Stoick, you coming to the midnight club tonight?"

"Mike, it's my restaurant."

"So you're going but what about that one legged kid and his dog?" Stoick looked back a bit for Hiccup not to notice and then he answered back in his phone, "I'll think of something."

* * *

Flashes from cameras came all over the place as Stoick came out of the car and waved to the adoring fans, "It's all on me guys, let's get this party started!" More cheers as he entered, forgetting the fact that Hiccup was walking right behind him with Toothless, trying to get through the crowd.

"How does Stoick get through this crowd everyday?" Hiccup asked Toothless as they finally entered the bar, earning people's attention as they pointed and giggled at Hiccup's appearance.

"Who invited the one legged kid and his mut?"

"Can't be Stoick, this kid isn't his type."

"Just look at his left leg, then look at the dog's left leg!"

"They are meant for each other!"

Hiccup ignored the rude comments, since he was already used to it from the teasing from where he came from, and continued to wonder through the bar until he managed to find a nice empty corner for him and Toothless. "Well bud looks like a one legged teen isn't common in these parts either." "Now lets see if we can do that shaking hands trick again..."

Stoick on the other hand was having the time of his life as he partied with football members and fans. Some of the football players who were Sven and Billy noticed Hiccup hiding himself more into the shadows so that no more guests would look at him and laugh while pointing at his leg.

"Poor Hiccup, his father is having too much fun to even notice his own son getting picked on, this is too sad Sven," Billy sighed sadly at the sight of Hiccup, petting Toothless, trying to avoid the taunts from drunk party people.

"You got that right...I wonder if this happens back at his home?" Sven questioned until what Billy responded really brought up his curiosity. "I think you're right look at chin, there's a bruise right next to that scar, I bet he was beaten up by the teens from where he came from." "I don't know about you Sven, but I'm going to give the boy some company."

"I'm with you there Billy boy!"

As they got closer to Hiccup, they saw the teenager and his dog do some sort of hand and paw shake like what two humans do. "Okay Toothless, let's see if you remember the hand to paw shake.." "Two high fives, five fist bumps to each other's hand or paw, and now the double hand and paw shake.."

_Bark_!

"Okay, okay Toothless, the paw and hand shake, happy now." Toothless licked Hiccup eagerly as the boy laughed, ignoring the other snickers and taunts from the guests. "Hey Hiccup!" Billy smiled, along with Sven which resulted Hiccup looking up in surprise. "Oh hey Sven, and Billy, what's up."

"You're paw and hand shake was amazing, my daughter couldn't even do that, so Hiccup why are you and Toothless here on lonely street here?" Sven questioned as the football players sat next to Hiccup, earning a one second growl and then licks on the face from Toothless.

"So you and Toothless, how long have you two known each other?" Billy questioned, remembering the day he bought Meatlug from the animal center for Fishlegs when he was ten years old.

"I've known Toothless since his mother gave birth to him..." "He was born on my fifth birthday, so my mom let me keep him while the neighbors promised to take care of his brothers and sisters."

"That's really a long time you two have been together, but why the name Toothless?"

"Well Sven when Toothless was born he stubbornly refused to show his teeth to anyone at all and when he opens his mouth, he covers his teeth.." "But the only person he should his teeth to was me, after a little pleading, remember that day Toothless," Hiccup smiled as Toothless barked, as if saying, "How could I forget."

_Flashback_

_"Valka, I don't know what to do with this puppy, he strictly refuses to show his teeth," Old Wrinkly, Hiccup's grandfather explained placed the stubborn new born puppy down. Five year old Hiccup stared at the black coated german shepherd puppy in astonishment before speaking up, "Did you try talking to him nicely grandpa?"_

_"T__alking to a puppy nicely, well I tried baby voices but he only showed me an empty mouth Hiccup."_

_"Can I give it a try?"_

_"I don't see why not, it is your birthday after all." Hiccup then approached the puppy who shifted back a bit, moving his head to the right, avoiding any chance of opening his mouth. _

_"Hey little guy, my name is Hiccup, strange name I know but it's okay, I learned to accept it." The puppy stared at him bewildered, why would this kid talk to him like human?_

_"I like you fur little guy, it's beautiful and you also look strong..." "I bet that we'll be the best of friends ever, forever."_

_This kid, he's treating me like human, not like an animal..._

_"Here, I got you a piece if my birthday cake, but don't worry, it isn't chocolate, want some." The puppy slowly accepted the offering, and as he ate, he felt Hiccup pet him gently and comfortably. "We're going to be real buddies, you and me." "My best friend for life." _

_Then it seemed like a miracle or something because after eating the cake and hearing those words, the puppy happily smiled, showing off his sharp canine teeth to Hiccup, and only Hiccup._

_However, when Old Wrinkly and Valka tried to take a look, the puppy shut his mouth, not even letting the adults see. "I got it!" The adults turned to Hiccup. "I'm going to name you Toothless, you like that don't you, Toothless." Apparently Toothless loved his name since he jumped on Hiccup playing around and licking him as he laughed. "Oh come on Toothless, not the hair...Ahahahahaaha!"_

_Flashback Ends_

Billy almost got teary eyed, he never herd such a sweet story on how an owner met his dog aside from Fishlegs. None of them noticed that Stoick was exiting the bar as he laughed stating, "Here's your payment, and a have a good night!" "Good night Boston!"

With that he went out, hopped into his car and drove off home, leaving two certain someones behind..._  
_

* * *

**End of chapter people, hoped you enjoyed... See ya next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 readers enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hey Sven, you didn't happen to see where Stoick went right?" Billy looked around, noticing that he didn't hear Stoick yell a bunch of random stuff he does at night clubs. Sven and Hiccup then took notice of that as well, as Hiccup looked down at Toothless making several hand signals, then Toothless wondered off sniffing and both players gave Hiccup a questioning look before he quickly explained as he began to follow Toothless,

"I told Toothless to track down Stoick's scent..." "One bark means he found him.." "Two barks means that Stoick isn't here." "Let's go follow him..."

So they began to follow Toothless all around the bar until he stopped, then he barked twice, surprising both football players but Hiccup.

* * *

Stoick was driving as he was singing along with the music he was playing on his car radio, still not noticing a single thing. "I got sun shine!" "On a cloudy day!" "When it's cold outside!"

* * *

"No way Stoick forgot Hiccup," Billy shook his head, "He can remember that we have a play off but he can't remember his own son...My gods that man.."

Sven shook his head as well, looked down at Hiccup before grabbing his coat and car keys. "Come on, we'll drop you off Hiccup...Stoick probably got home by now with that car of his and the mood he is in right now." They soon began to get out of the bar, ignoring the flashes of cameras and while Hiccup ignored the rude comments about his leg and keeping Toothless calm during the process.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick parked his car in front of the building where he lived as he stepped out, waving at more cameras that were at the building entrance. He waved as he got inside, not even noticing the confused look on the doorman's face. He went in the elevator, then entered his apartment, still in his happy mood.

He didn't bother to notice that the door was still open from earlier, he didn't notice the suit case that laid on the floor. He didn't notice anything until he saw Thornado run towards him, giving him a confused look as if saying, '_Are you forgetting something?_

"Thornado?" "Why are you near some random suit case?" Before Stoick could realize, he got a phone call from the door man from down stairs, who sounded like he was panicking. "STOICK!" "I believe you forgot somethings, or in this case, someones!" "You have an angry crowd!" Soon everything became crystal clear and soon he was the one who began to panic as he began to run downstairs, screaming only one word.

"HICCUP!"

_Meanwhile Downstairs_

Once Hiccup, Toothless, Billy, and Sven stepped out of the car, they've noticed that Stoick was home because of the parked super star car. They were entering until they were ambushed by cameras flashing from photographers.

"Hey Sven, Billy!" "Who's that one legged boy with you?!"

"Stand still for the picture, but move that kid away!"

"Is that kid Stoick's son?"

Just before any of them could answer and while Toothless was growling viciously, Stoick came rushing down the hall yelling, "Hiccup!" "Hiccup!" Now even more flashes came as the photographers became even more surprised, jumping into all sorts of conclusions. As Stoick made his way to Hiccup, one of the photographers asked in a serious tone as he flashed the camera at him, "Hey Stoick, you forgot something?"

FLASH

* * *

_Next Day..._

Right in front of Stoick's face was the morning newspaper that stated in clear bold letters, '**BOSTON'S BAD DAD FORGETS A TEENAGER WITH LEG DISABILITY...'** Freya placed the newspaper down, looking not very impressed as she calmly explained, "Yesterday, Danny's Burgers agreed to sell your action figures with every order of fries but do you think they would want a sponsor who, FORGOT HIS CHILD IN A NIGHT BAR!"

Hiccup over heard what Freya told his father as he stated, "Sorry Freya but I don't think parents will approve having kids eat junk food from Danny's Burgers, mom told me that they sell food that isn't made with natural ingredients and it makes people sick."

Ignoring the fact, Freya turned to Hiccup as she snapped, "Well it's their problem, not ours.." "Your father will get money and as long as he gets money, people getting sick isn't my problem." "Now I've arranged everything to get you back to number one." "I'm the janitor, you're the mop, and Hiccup is the mess..." Stoick just stared at her, Hiccup glared, and Toothless growled furiously at her as she just asked as if she didn't say anything offense. "What?"

_Dog POV_

"So, you and your human got forgotten last night huh?" Thornado walked up to Toothless, who calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, those dumb human, just because a guy does touchdown the crowd goes crazy." "Now if see inventions, now that's worth yelling for."

"You and your friend Hiccup must have been together for a long time haven't you?"

"Yeah, together we are one." "Me and him as one whole.."

"Love to see that in action.."

_End of Dog POV_

They then walked out, with Toothless behind them since Stoick didn't want any tricks again as Freya waved in for the car. Stoick was expecting his cool, famous car but however, he saw something he didn't even want to see. "A station wagon?" "Oh no.."

"Oh yes Stoick, say goodbye to being a bad dad." With that, Freya placed her sun glasses on and walked away in style.

* * *

"HEY STOICK WHAT'S THIS HERE?!"

"STOICK, HOW COME YOU HAVE A SON?!"

"Give us an explanation Stoick!"

All Stoick did was sign the newspapers that fans waved as they yelled behind gates as he entered the stadium meeting as cameras still flashed. No took notice that at the corner of the shadow leaned a man with had his hood covering his face, but his eyes directly staring at Stoick and Hiccup. None didn't take notice but Toothless, who began to growl softly towards the stranger's presence as he then turned away, Hiccup noticed Toothless growling, and knew exactly what was taking place as he whispered silently to him, "Looks like we have to be extra cautious here bud, they've found us.."

Once they got inside, critics shouted questions all over the place while Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless sat down at the front and center.

"Stoick how come you remember that you have a play off but you can't remember that you have a son?!"

"Stoick what is a teenager with one leg doing at the bar, and with a dog?!"

"Why is that teenager even at the bar to begin with?!"

Stoick then brought up the microphone and began to speak, "Excellent questions everyone and to answer all well as you all may realize I just found out that Hiccup is my son." "And now his night club days are behind him, he'll have a life of a regular teen.." "Now who's number one in Boston?" Silence, then he got up, turned off the microphone, motioned Hiccup and Toothless to get up...Wait, where is Toothless?

Bark!

Everyone looked up and saw Toothless plugging in a plugger and another mic turned on, then a white screen showed up, revealing a slide show as Hiccup began to speak. "Hey everyone, as you all now know I'm Hiccup and this dog over there is my best friend Toothless. Now my dad is new to this whole parent thing and it could take some time...All dads take some time to shape up." "Even though he just met me, so far he taught to never give up and have determination." The slides showed some drawings that looked like pictures of the father and son having the time of their lives, even though it didn't happen.

"You are the number one dad, the greatest..." Hiccup then embraced his father as Stocik went along with the scene, impressing the critics as the father and son uncomfortable hugged as Stoick praised in a low voice, "Good job.."

Hiccup then whispered, "It's going to cost you big time.." With that, Toothless came along as he and Hiccup both winked in a job well done.

* * *

**End of chapter, hoped you enjoyed and see ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 readers, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hello. Hi it's me, " Hiccup whispered that night on his cell phone while Stoick slept on the couch since he and Toothless managed to get into his room first, and pretend to fall asleep.

"Hiccup, how are you, I'm just about to arrive to Africa so that means no connection from here on, so how is it so far?" A voice (whom I can't say the name at the moment) greeted.

"It's great, just amazing, I wouldn't have had it any other way, "Hiccup answered, as he petted Toothless.

"How about the school and dog training, is it good just like they promised?"

"Not sure yet, classes start tomorrow so I'll be able to see but I bet it'll be great." Hiccup smiled, until the person on the phone asked very seriously, "Did that gang find you yet, and the truth Hiccup."

"There's a chance they might be, Toothless sniffed one out who was in a dark corner, luckily we managed to get passed him before he struck." "Don't worry about it though, I have Toothless with me." Hiccup gladly reassured.

"Okay, just email me some pictures and if anything...Any signs of that Red Death gang trying to strike and get you, you immediately call the police or me if I can contact you.." "Be safe okay Hiccup, I have to go now, love you.."

"Love you too, bye.." Hiccup turned off his phone, then tucked himself in bed, along with Toothless as they drifted off to sleep, having full knowledge that someone outside in the shadows is watching them before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Winning the championship and having all the riches Stoick could ever have until he felt something wet on his face..."SPIKE, TOOTHLESS!" "Stop licking me, I was having a wonderful dream here!" Stoick got up from the couch, cracking all his joints from his uncomfortable sleep until he noticed a sweet aroma come out of the kitchen.

"Hiccup, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

No one spoke from the kitchen, until Stoick decided to shout even louder to grab Hiccup's attention. "AGAIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE HICCUP!?" Then he heard something crash to the floor which grabbed Stoick's attention instead, making him get up quickly and rushed to the kitchen only to see...

A frying pan on the floor and on the kitchen counter stood a pate with a stack of delicious sweet smelling pancakes! Hiccup was picking up the frying pan as he threw two forks on that hit the middle of the pancakes, a bull's eye.

"Finally decided to get up sleepy head?" "Eat up now, remember, you still owe me." Stoick just stared at Hiccup before saying, "Sorry but in this house, I make our breakfast which is a drink containing some tuna, egg yolk, some veggies, and peppers, until I blend it together, now that's breakfast." Toothless made a disgusted face as he pretended to act like he was going to throw up.

"Doesn't sound like breakfast to me, now eat up before Thornado and Toothless eat everything before you could even get a share."

"Wait, the dogs are eating pancakes too?"

"Yeah, they're part of the family too you know." "Now hurry up, the syrup is on the counter."

"I thought I was the parent here to.." Stoick began until Hiccup filled in the statement, "Learn how to be a real parent.." Stoick didn't even bother to ask how on earth Hiccup learned to cook, well until he ate a piece of the pancake. "How did you know how to cook this?"

"Oh easy, my mom showed me how to.."

"Of course...No seriously, how did you learn how to cook cause back in the day, she's not that good of a cook."

"Fine, I helped her learn how to cook by buying cook books and cooking tutorials." "Now hurry up, you have to drop me off at dog training sessions today."

"Don't you have school to go to besides dog training?"

"I go to a magnet school so I'm on break..."

Once they finished their breakfast, Stoick miserably got in the station wagon and drove Hiccup and Toothless off to the dog training school that Sven told him about the previous day. After a quiet fifteen minute drive, they then entered a large school building that stated in gold bold letters, "Special Talents School." Once they were in, Stoick saw Sven, Billy, Richard, and Spitelout dropping of their teens with their dogs as well, and in front of them were four women in uniform who were of course the wives of those football players. Sven was the first to notice Stoick enter with Hiccup,

"Stoick, glad you and Hiccup made it here, now my wife Phlegma is the main teacher in this program with Billy's wife Annabelle and the inventing sessions go to Selina, Spitelout's wife, and Thalia, Richard's wife." "You have to sign these papers and then Hiccup is in safe hands."

Stoick quickly signed the papers and was about to leave until Phlegma and Selina stood in front of him with strict faces. Phlegma spoke first, "Stoick, you do realize that this is a top school, not a babysitting center, as Hiccup's parent you must be there for tour son and support him, as well as the school itself." "Remember that.." "Okay you guys, let's start today's dog training lessons!"

The women left with the teens while Stoick just had a bewildered face as Sven remarked in romance, "I love it when she's that strict."

All Stoick did was mumble as the football men left to go to practice. "No wonder Valka and I divorced..."

"Okay class, we have a new student who you all have seen and met, please welcome Hiccup Haddock and his german sheperd Toothless," Annabelle introduced, while Astrid tried to hide her blush that appeared out of no where for some reason. "Hiccup these are the teens and their dogs. Snotlout and his collie name Hookfang, of course you've met my son Fishlegs and his st. bernard Mealug. Over here we have the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, both owning a male and female pointer name Barf and Belch." "Finally here's Astrid, Phlegma's daughter, and her siberian husky Stormfly."

"Nice to meet you all," Hiccup shorta smiled until he was surround by Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins as they popped out every question they had, acting like as if they were the biggest fans.

"Hiccup, I've seen you before on Inventor's Magazine and Dog Times Magazine, how did you train that crazy giant bull dog?!"

"What is your strategy Hiccup, on dog training and inventing?!"

"Is it true you actually invented something to speed up time when it comes to cooking?!"

"How long were you that much of a genius!?"

"How popular you were at school!?"

"Can you show us some of your moves?!"

"Will you join our team and help us win more dog training contests?!"

Hiccup didn't even have time to even answer one question, even if Toothless stood in front of him to keep the teens back until Stormfly jumped in and barked furiously at them as Astrid punched each teen on the arm, making the teens shout,

"OWWW!" "Geez Astrid why is it always violence with you?!"

All Astrid did was shrug as she commented, "It's not violence it's communication." "Anyway, don't ask too many questions, you'll overwhelm him on the first five seconds." "So if it's okay to answer this Hiccup, um..." "What happened to yours and Toothless's leg?" Her mother was about to scold her while the rest of the teens mumbled to themselves, "Yeah don't overwhelm him she says but she just hit the level on that question..."

"It's okay you guys, it might make me and Toothless feel better if we told someone what happened, right bud." Hiccup earned a lick of agreement from said dog as Hiccup took a seat and began to tell. "I've already told Fishlegs part of the story so this shouldn't sound less familiar to him at least..." "Happened ten months after I turned five..."

_Flashback_

_"Come on Toothless, let's hurry up and get home, today we're going to celebrate for perfecting that paw shake we made." "Catch me if you can bud!" Five year old Hiccup was running around with Toothless as they raced out of school, away from the students glares and teasing._

_ "Hiccup is at the lead, but oh no Toothless is catching up to him and now they are both running...into a tie and..." "Huh?" _

_A Few Moments Later..._

_"That was crazy, geez just because I can train dogs in being good friends and invent doesn't mean it'll be use for bad stuff..." "Come on, there's home right there, let's cross that street, right Old Wrinkly?" Hiccup looked up at his grandfather who just met up with them a few minutes ago._

_ "Right Hiccup, your mother must be home right now, let's see...Hmmm, no car coming and it's red light so let's cross.."_

_ Hiccup and Toothless didn't have to be been told twice since they already began to run across the street safely until they both saw two blinding lights coming towards them in such speed that they didn't have any time, not even a second to move aside, think, or even do anything. Last thing Hiccup heard was his grandfather call out his and Toothless's name as he heard people scream, and one of them was his mother and the last person he saw was Toothless, on the ground unconscious until everything went black._

_Flashback Ends_

"And that's what happened, the driver was never caught because he went off still driving until the ambulance came and took me to the hospital and Toothless to the veterinarian clinic." "Once I woke up, they brought in Toothless and we both discovered that our left leg was badly damaged that doctors had to replace them with a new one."

"But pretty soon we got the hang of our fake legs."

Phlegma then clapped her hands together and then instructed the first set of directions, "Nice share Hiccup, now okay everybody the next contest is coming which means we need to practice dog and trainer communication, let's start with an exercise I like to call, 'Dark While Getting Attacked...'" "The lights go out and there's traps that only your dogs can sniff out..." She began, earning agreeing comments from the teens minus Astrid and Hiccup.

That all ended with shocked faces when Phlegma added with a sly smirk from her face, "But you and dogs will be separated.."

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 folks, sorry about the tardiness, I had a family fun week so that meant no updating on fanfiction but now I'm back and so enjoy ;)**

* * *

"WHAT!?" **  
**

"Geez, can you four teens be any louder, even Hiccup, and my daughter didn't freak out over a simple exercise." "You and your dog will get through the room and the finish line is well, you'll have to find the finish line.."

"WHAT!?"

"As I was saying, you'll know where the finish line is, once your companion sniffs it out."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

Phlegma shrugged and used a hand signal to motion all the dogs to join her side, well almost every dog.

Toothless stood next to Hiccup giving a small whine before Hiccup reassured him gently, "It's okay boy, just go with the others...This is just an exercise bud, remember what we practiced.." With that Toothless headed with the other dogs as Hiccup quickly gave the others a quick explanation, "He was trained to keep me safe so he tends to get over protected."

Then Annabelle directed each teen to the center, backs facing each other as she then blew her whistle and shouted, "LIGHTS OUT!" "TEENS, SEPERATE AND MAY THE BEST DOG AND TRAINER WIN!" With that, she stepped back and the whole room became pitch black, a room full of traps. The teens looked around, never noticing Phlegma making a sly smirk as she then motioned each dog to make their moves.

"Hookfang!" "A little help here!" Snotlout was wondering around until he felt something furry and took a breath in relief. "Found you Hookfang..." He then playfully punched the furry object until he no longer felt it, all he felt was air. "What in the world!?" Then he heard Hookfang bark twice as a warning but before Snotlout could think twice, BANG! "OWWW! WHAT THE HECK!" He was hit twice by a punching bag then was caught in a net along with Hookfang. "HEY!" "MRS. HOFFERSON...WHAT KIND OF EXERCISE IS THIS!?" "I CAN'T EVEN SEE, OR EVEN KNOW WHERE HOOKFANG WANTS ME TO GO!"

Snotlout was about to call it quits until he felt a pair of hands quickly removing the nets from him and Hookfang. "Wah?" "Who's..."

"Better hurry Snotlout, you have an exercise to accomplish and if you want to know which direction to go to, build a strategy Hookfang...And careful for more traps, catch you later.."

"HICCUP!?"

Before Snotlout could even speak, he heard the movement of Hiccup running passed other traps, but he didn't hear or even felt Toothless! "Come on Hookfang, can't let him beat us!"

Astrid was making backflips, and other gymnastics moves passed the traps while she felt Stormfly's tail lead her through after tracking each other first. "Come on Stormfly, we can win this exercise like every other one.."

That was until she heard Toothless give two barks three feet away from where she and Stormfly were, then she felt someone move to the right up north. _Who was...Wait that was Hiccup, the sound of his prosthetic leg made it obvious but isn't that the direction where there's a trap? So much for a dog expert.._

Astrid pushed that thought away and continued to go the direction she was headed until she tripped over a trap and fell on her face. "What the heck!" "Stormfly, why didn't you..." That was until she heard Stormfly bark as if saying _I tried to warn you. _

"Guess Hiccup is more talented as they saw...What a guy..."

"DID YOU SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID ASTRID!"

"SHUT UP RUFFNUT, I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Sure you did, you in love Astrid..."

"SHUT UP TUFFNUT!"

"You heard her, she's mine!"

"SNOTLOUT, YOU ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING MY TYPE!"

"Astrid, we can worry about your type of love later, but now...Focus on the exercise." "THIRDY SECONDS TEENS!"

Hoping Hiccup didn't hear, she continued on with Stormfly as she heard set of traps capturing something, but then get removed...How? "Come on Stormfly, we can win this one..."

"SIX SECONDS!" "FIVE. FOUR. THREE...TWO.."

Astrid began to move faster, hoping she can just trust her gut on this until she yet again tripped and fell into another net along with Stormfly!

"ONE! TIMES UP!"

"No way!"

"THE WINNER'S ARE...HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS!'

"How!?" The lights went back on and Astrid saw Hiccup patting Toothless while the other teens were out of traps who were only behind her but scattered. Everyone soon gathered around Hiccup, yet again ambushing him with a bunch of questions.

"How did you and Toothless do that?"

"What's your secret Hiccup?"

"Tell us your strategy please!"

"How strong is your bond with Toothless if you guys can manage to do this exercise?"

Toothless was about to growl again until Stormfly barked viciously and that's when Astrid punched each teen minus Hiccup. "QUIT DOING THAT YOU MUTTON HEADS!" All Hiccup could do was stare in astonishment at Astrid as he drifted off into his own dream land. _Wow...She's so awesome when it comes to violence, so fiery...What a women... _Hiccup was completely dozed off seeing Astrid beat the other teens up that Toothless had to lick his hands to bring him back to reality.

"Wah..Toothless..Oh yeah.." "You guys can stop fighting now, the reason Toothless and I manage to get by the traps was communication..." "We use sound and touch to see our way through. With a strategy and a strong trust between us, it was easy."

Astrid couldn't help but look at Hiccup while blushing, so she hid her face from the other teens, even Hiccup did the same thing.

Dog POV

"Your friend is blushing Toothless.." Stormfly teased the new dog, smiling.

"Yeah so, your trainer is blushing too."

"No need to get angry Toothless...Why what a name you got there."

"Hey this name suits me very well..."

"You have plenty of teeth."

"Hey, I'd shut up if I were you!"

"Quit it, you obviously are a well trained pet.."

"Don't you dare say that word!" "I'm more than just a pet to Hiccup, I'm his best friend!"

"I can see that from the looks on your leg.."

"Shut up will you, on the next exercise you'll see the true power of our friendship!"

"I guess Astrid and I have ourselves some competition, I'll look forward to it."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one."

End Dog POV

"Looks like Toothless and Stormfly are in some competition now," Snotlout laughed as he pointed as said dogs both made a growl at the same time then stopped and looked away.

"Okay class, let's break for lunch and Hiccup here can maybe show you a trick or two on dog communication." With that the teens went to the cafeteria with their companions while Hiccup and Toothless kept a close eye outside the window...Until the figure ran off..

* * *

"Hiccup, why are you still here...The school building doors are about to close," Phlegma questioned as she and Astrid were walking out only to find Hiccup sitting on the stair case with Toothless alone since everyone else already left.

"Just waiting for Stoick, probably still at practice.."

"This is unacceptable come on Hiccup, you too Toothless, " Phlgema motioned the two to follow as she whispered to Astrid, "Try not to blush or faint in front of him lover girl." That caused her to blush even more while Stormfly chuckled. "I'm going to settle things straight with Stoick, I'll be sure of that."

That caused both teens to begin to worry, cause everyone knows how scary women can be...When they're really angry, especially at men.

* * *

**End of chapter see ya next time folks ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 folks, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Oh yeah, now that hits the spot just right..." "Ahhh, after winning another game against Denvour, and some practice...Nothing like a sweet massage to relax the muscles..." Stoick was laying down having the time of his life until he heard shouts from outside his dressing room coming from Sven..

"No...No..No Phlegma, don't do it!" "He'll never live from your wrath if you do this!"

"This is none of your concern Sven...Astrid honey, you and Stormfly please be a dear and make sure your father doesn't follow me and to keep Hiccup and Toothless with you as well.." Phlegma cracked her knuckles as she went to the front door, beginning to make Hiccp feel worried but astonished by how violent women are these days. "I knew he was one of those parents..." With that, the door banged right open, causing Stoick to slightly jump and turn only to realize yet again..."Oh..Hiccup, can I help you Phlegma?"

"No...It's you who will need help as soon as I'm finished with you!"

Football players, including the wives, teens, and their dogs surrounded the door, peeking in, knowing from experience (minus Hiccup and Toothless) how rash Phlegma could be when she's angry at a parent. "We are praying for you Stoick," Mike whispered, while Richard and the twins chuckled as they began to record from all three of their i-phones.

"Look Phlegma, it's a school, not a daycare.." "I get it but I have a whole team, no scratch that..I HAVE A WHOLE CITY...Depending on me to win the championship games!" "And all you are talking about is some wishy washy about ridiculous dog training and inventing that sounds like a completely waste of time."

The teens from outside including the dogs all gasped in offense while Tuffnut gasped, "Oh snap he did not just say that, mom better not..." Before any of the teens (minus Hiccup)could stop them, the rest of the wives rushed in holding their fists up at Stoick very threatening as each one of them shouted,

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"INVENTING IS NOT A WASTE OF TIME!"

"DOG TRAINING IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU RUDE MAN!'

"WE'LL PROVE YOU WRONG, JUST YOU WAIT!'

They were ready to finish him, making the teens and husbands pray to Odin that they would spare him until Phlegma stopped the whole noise. "SHUT UP!" Everyone was quiet, as she went up to Stoick. "To spare you from our fists Stoick, we will get in a deal.."

"A deal?"

"Yes, one that would help you make up for all your mess cause we're the mops and you clean the mess who happened to be you." For once Toothless barked in agreement, causing Stoick to glare at him until he faced the womens evil glares so he just nodded in agreement, since it was the only way out of this situation.

However the husbands all shook their heads along with the five teens as Hiccup leaned to Astrid whispering, "What kind of work does your mom have in mind?"

"Oh don't worry about, she did this to my dad along with the others, right guys?"

"Right."

"So what does she have them do, Astrid?"

"A little she calls 'Parent Torture Class'."

Everyone along with Hiccup and Toothless seemed to shiver at that name as Phlegma gladly led Stoick out of the room. "Be sure to bring Thornado Hiccup."

"Yes ma' am."

* * *

"No. No. No. No, there us no way that I'm going to train Thornado, he listens to me, I'm his owner," Stoick complained in the school with Thornado by his side.

"Oh really, well if he does listen to everything you say, then I'm sure you two would survive this exercise call, 'Dark While Getting Attacked.'" "Now you and Thornado will be seperated, then find each other and cross the hall full of traps in less than five minutes since you claim that your bond is so strong." "By the way, you are a freakishly large man so come on, Hiccup turn off the lights please and Astrid record this exercise." "Stormfly and Toothless, set the traps going." "Now let's begin in three..Two...One!"

The lights were out and it took Stoick more than five minutes to get past these traps. By the time he got to the finish line, he was covered in bruises and nets while Thornado laughed while coming in unharmed.

"Wow, you took exactly five hours and oh my gods you sir are sweating like crazy," Astrid commented, then her mother called out for Hiccup and Toothless. "Hiccup and Toothless, please show them the right way to do this exercise but this time, Hiccup tell Toothless that he's the light dog and you are going to be partnered with Thornado." "Alright lights out!" "Stoick come with me and we'll see this exercise in perfect view."

"There is no way that Hiccup could do this with Thornado if those two just met, probably will take him an hour to get along with that bull dog."

"Really Stoick, look here," She handed him night vision binoculars as he put them on and saw Hiccup and Thornado going through those traps faster than anyone! "H-how?"

"Your son Stoick has a gift unlike any other I've seen and from what I hear from Selina in her inventing afer school classes, he made inventions she never seen before." "However, he needs the motivation and support from his father since from what hear from the dogs, he never got any back home except from his mother."

"How do you understand dog?"

"Well, Hiccup taught me and the rest of the class how to understand what your dog is saying, he's like a dog whisper." Before Stoick could say anything, they both heard Astrid yell, "A NEW RECORD TIME!" "Oh mom, I'm not sure of you noticed but I sorta added more to the challenge and had Toothless accompany him on this exercise as well."

"And he was able to understand both of them?"

"Yes, and in record time!"

"Wow..."

They then turned the lights back on and there was Hiccup petting both Toothless and Thornado as they licked him uncontrollably. "Okay you both did an excellent job, I couldn't have done it without you two."

Phlegma then turned to Stoick, "You are going to need to be a better father if you want Hiccup to know that you care about him." "And I don't mean forgetting him at a school, cause we will show no mercy next time," with that she cracked her knuckles and walked passed Stoick to praise Hiccup.

Dog POV

"Wow, your human's mothers remind of me of Hiccup's mother when some stranger messed with him." Toothless commented to Stormfly.

"Yeah, you get used to it, now Stoick there will need to get better cause that is a poor bond, right Thornado?"

"You said it, man he always think it's all about him..." "Better get that motto out his mind before someone gets hurt."

"So how much you bet this better father thing will last until next week?"

"STORMFLY!" "I'm not betting anything that has something to do with that!"

"Did you go to police school or something Toothless?

"Yes but for training with my friend and we are totally inseparable.."

"Don't count your eggs until they hatch.."

"I am not doing such a thing!"

"Just saying, someone might get hurt if Stoick only cares about himself."

End Dog POV

"Wow, your dogs really have some competition, all well and Stoick.." "Start being a better father now.." With that everyone left the school while Stoick began to think about what Phlegma told him.

* * *

**End of chapter see ya next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 people, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hi, see you got some phone connection in Africa after all, how is everything going?" Hiccup yet again whispered at his cell phone alone with Toothless in Stoick's room.

"Yes I finally found a place with sme connection and so far everything is going great." "But what about you Hiccup, come on I want to hear everything."

"Okay, but I don't know where to start.." Hiccup looked up and saw that the coast was clear as he listened to his caller's request.

"Well, how about some picture, you promised you would take some to send to me before I left on the pane."

"Okay, I just sent them now," Hiccup wanted to talk some more but Toothless signaled him that Stoick was coming. "Oh no, we,re breaking up...Our connection must be breaking, can't talk some more but I wish we could...I have to go now, love you." One click on the End Call button and Hiccup sighed in relief since Stoick didn't notice anything at all. "So what brings you in here good sir?"

"You and Toothless, get up, get your stuff, and follow me..." They followed Stoick silently until they came to a door. Stoick looked down at Hiccup before stating, "I need my room back." With that the door opened, which revealed a huge and better room to Hiccup and Toothless's eyes. The bed was black with green blankets that has dragon symbols on top of them, including the pillows. Posters of inventors, dragons, dog trainers, and dogs were hanging all over the room. Toothless and Hiccup loved the new look so much that they were speechless. "Oh my gods, this room is...I-I don't have the words to describe how awesome this is."

"Glad you like it, took some time but I manage to see some of your interests.."

"Oh the dragons...Uh you weren't looking at my sketch book were you?"

"Toothless showed me, sorry should have told you."

Hiccup looked down at Toothless and muttered to said dog, "Traitor."

"What was that Hiccup?"

"Oh uh nothing sir, just giving Toothless another cracker..." Toothless looked up eagerly for the treat but then shot a glare at Hiccup when he received the peanut butter kind.

"So just to make things clear, we're going to set up some new and improved rules.." "You see in life it's kinda like a football game."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Just stay with me Hiccup, anyway, sometimes in life you get hit with something you didn't expect like the opposing team's quarter back." "You would have to face them head on, never stop trying." For once Toothless rested his head on Stoick, shocking said man but not Hiccup apparently. "Hiccup, why is Toothless..."

"Oh Toothless only does that to show that he is now beginning to trust another person we meet, so he's beginning to trust you now." Hiccup explained, as he petted Toothless, who seemed to enjoy the attention very much. Ao the rest of the afternoon was spent asking and answering questions while watching televison or train their dogs.

"So your mother decided to join the navy huh?" "So why is she in Africa?"

"Oh uh, she retired two months ago so she had to make a living." "Okay I have a question for you."

"Ask away Hiccup."

"What's the greatest thing that ever happened to you?" Stoick sat up to answer until the phone rang. "Hold that thought..." "Hello..." "Oh wait a voice message, let's see from who it's from." He clicked on button and a familiar french voice messaged in. "Hello Stoick, it's Tatiana, I just came to Boston and I am coming over at seven p.m sharp...Be perpared to meet your queen, farewell, until we meet.." Stoick smiled as he began to mutter to himself, "Ah, Tatiana is coming at seven, I have plenty of time.." He then checked his watch for the time and then jumped up to clean up. "It's six forty five, oh Thor!"

Hiccup and Toothless were both curious on this Tatiana person so they got up and followed Stoick.

Meanwhile, Stoick was at the bathroom giving himself a small shave until he scratched himself aince Hiccup interrupted, asking, "Who's Tatiana?"

"She's a friend but I'll need you and Toothless to hide in your room and don't come out until I tell you to, just go stay in that room.." He was starting to forget about the whole better father thing in less than a flash but Hiccup didn't move a muscle since Stoick apparently didn't notice him. The football player was in a different room looking for a new suit, not even noticing that Tatiana was entering while Hiccup and Toothless stood guard.

Once the french fashion model turned around, she slightly jumped once she saw Hiccup as he greeted her, "Hi you must be Melody, Stoick has been telling me all about you and your heavy accent."

The model quickly snapped at Hiccup, "I'm Tatiana, what are you some eight year old?" Hiccup instantly snapped back at her while Toothless growled at her. "I'm fifteen years old and I'm Stoick's son." "What are you forty?"

"I'm twenty years old you twig!"

"Oh then you must be another long lost child of Stoick, pleasure to meet you so who's your mom?" Hiccup chuckled along with Toothless. All Tatiana could do was scream, "STOICK!" Right thete, Stoick appeared as he welcomed his girlfriend, "Tatiana it's so good to see you again so I see you already met uh..."

"Hiccup!"

"Yeah, Hiccup and his dog..uh.."

"Toothless!"

"Right again, so why don't we go to dinner and we'll talk so we can catch up." He was leading Tatiana right out while Hiccup and Toothless followed. "So where are we going?"

"The two of us are going to a fancy restaurant while you, and Toothless go to a restaurant right next door called the Peterson's, how exciting.." "I'll drop him off Tatiana then it's be some us." Hiccup looked down at Toothless and then they both winked...Time for operation crush the french lady.

Once Hiccup was dropped off, Stoick was waving for his car to come in until Tatiana noticed a flyer on his suit back pocket that stated, 'Inventor's Competition'. "Stoick, you join inventing contests?"

"No, no Tatiana, it's nothing..." He grabbed the flyer, ripped it up and threw it in the trash until the station wagon showed up, much to Tatiana's surprise. "You now ride station wagon!?" Stoick then tried to stay calm as he tried to reassure her, "No, this car is not mine, but it's still old Stoick the Vast, best football player ever.."

Before they could get in uncomfortably, Mrs. Peterson came rushing out holding on to Hiccup calling out Stoick's name. "Stoick, Stoick!" "I am sorry but Hiccup and Toothless can not stay at our house, my daughter is allergic to Toothless and our room temperature is not right for his prosthetic."

"Really, well my son didn't have any prosthetic problems when he's in my house." He looked down at Hiccup, who pretended to groan in pain while rubbing his left leg. With a sigh he turned to Tatiana but her face says it all, even her voice,"Forget the date, I'm all of a sudden busy, goodbye..You're apparently busy." With that, she walked away to her own pink styled car and drove off, earning Toothless's bark of approval.

* * *

**End of chapter folks, hoped you enjoyed and see ya next time ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 readers enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Go to bed now Hiccup, you too Toothless," Stoick growled once they entered the apartment with annoyed faces, mainly Stoick.

"But it's only seven, and I'm not tired, even Toothless isn't tired." Hiccup answered but Stoick didn't listen since he continued, "Well I'm tired, so go to bed now!" "And Toothless can sleep in the living with Thornado while you are at it."

Hiccup then muttered, "To think you walked out on my mom just to hang out with the sorry likes of that."

"What did you just say young man?" Stoick began, raising his voice a bit. Hiccup then faced Stoick and repeated, "To think you walked out..." He apparently didn't get to finish since Stoick interrupted. "I didn't walk out on your mom...She walked out on me."

Hiccup didn't seem to believe anything Stoick claimed, "Oh really?!" "Cause she told me that you wete self centered, selfish and that everything always had to be about you!" "She said that your head was so swollen that she was surprised that they found a helemt big enough to fit it!" "And that the only thing you cared about was yourself and she said that she was glad that she moved out so I wouldn't end up like you!"

"She said that?" Stoick questioned shocked, he couldn't believe Valka talked so negatively about him in front of Hiccup.

"And way more where that came from!" Stoick then walked up to Hiccup, causing Toothless to growl threateningly.

"You know Hiccup...It's all coming back to me.." "Of course.." Stoick then started shouting, "All that talking and the arguing and the complaining!" "And you know what?!" "YOU JUST LIKE HER!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"Yeah, you think you're right about everything...Just like her!"

"WHAT ELSE!?" Hiccup shot out a glare, making Stoick shout even more.

"You...You glare at me whenever you get angry...JUST LIKE HER!"

"Keep it coming Stoick, I would love to see how else I'm like my mother!"

"You're always working with me with those big beady green eyes...Well actually those eyes are nice.." Hiccup rolled his eyes as Stoick continued, "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!" "Cause...IT'S JUST LIKE HER!"

"Is that all you got?"

"AND YOU GET INTO PEOPLE'S MINDS...and..YOU DRIVE THEM CRAZY!" "JUST LIKE HER!" "You drive me crazy with all this useless dog training and useless inventing, you think life is more important than football, JUST LIKE HER!"

"First of all, if you're mentioning my mom, at least say 'Valka' or 'your mother' instead of 'her', she's more than just a 'her'!" "And at least I got a mind and a life cause if I didn't, I would be JUST LIKE YOU!"

"WELL THEN I'M LUCKY HICCUP...CAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE ME!"

"Good, cause I am sick of it here and I'm not the only one who's sick of sitting in a home with some guy who thinks it's all about him!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Stoick screamed, not even noticing he got way to close to Hiccup. All the teen did was scream his frustration out and walk away to his room. Stoick was then walking towards Hiccup angrily screaming, "Oh don't walk away with your back turned on me now mister!" "YOU GET RIGHT BACK HERE!" The screaming from Stoick ended up with Toothless giving one mean bark, and then a small but painful bite to the shouting father! "Oww!" "Hey, call of your stupid mut and answer my question young man!" "What is it that you want!"

Hiccup stopped walking when he was in front of the door, turned to face Stoick; while tears threatened to fall. "Don't you dare call Toothless a stupid mut and what I really want is...**MY MOM!**" With that he and Toothless entered the room, and slammed the door shut, and locked it as well.

Stoick was about to scream some more until he remembered what Phlegma told him and he certainly did not want to earn some fists up on his face, especially from Phlegma. He walked up to Hiccup's door and gently knocked. "Hiccup...Hiccuo come out please, let's talk this over.." He then heard somewhat of a sob so he gently knocked again. "Are tou crying Hiccup?" He expected a yes but all he received was,

"No I'm not crying, if I was crying them I'm weak and I'm not weak like what most people believe!" "I never cry!"

Well knocking and pleading wouldn't help, until Thornado came to the front door, whined a bit until it opened and let him in, but Hiccup slammed the door right in Stoick's face. All Stoick could tell Tornado was, "Thanks a lot Thornado, you traitor."

He looked at the poster of Elvis Presley, got an idea but quickly shook it off. _I'm not singing, Hiccup is not a girl who can be charmed by singing_. He then lifted his phone, and went to another empty room and called the number one people who could help him. "Hello, Sven and Billy...I need your help, but don't tell your wives..."

_A Few Moments Later..._

"You're lucky my wife is shopping and that Astrid agreed not to tell her anything." "So let me get this straight, you just ruined another father son bonding." Sven glared.

"Okay but give me a break, I'm new to this so what do I do to get in Hiccup's room and talk to him?"

"You could try singing to him.." Sven suggested, earning glares from Billy and Stoick. "What, I do that and my daughter loves it." "Really calms down some arguements."

"Sven, that's your daughter...We're talking about Hiccup." "Teenage boys don't open doors to singing." "Listen Stoick, I barely have any agruements with my son Fishlegs but it happened once, I talk things out in or outside of his room, so go try it." "Try to get on his good side."

"Okay.." Stoick went up to the door again, knocked, and spoke. "Look Hiccup, I'm sorry for calling Toothless a mut and everything else that could have upset you.." He turned to Sven and Billy as the motioned him to continue. "Please Hiccup, would you just please open the door.." "Look, I should have known that I was being stupid again in trying to be the all about me guy when Tatiana came and should have stayed with you.." "And sorry if you're hurt when I said that dog training and inventing was useless." All he heard from Hiccup was an angry shout, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Go to your so called girl friend Tatiana!"

Stoick turned to Sven and Billy who now shrugged. I_ can't believe I'm going to do this, but I'm desperate right now..._With a sigh he began to a tune that earned Sven's and Billy's surprise.

_Hiccup, my boy_

_Can you listen to my words_

_Cause I'm sorry for what happened today..._

_I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you,_

_If you could just please open, the door_

Hiccup then shouted from inside his room, "Don't you understand that I don't want to see you!"

_Oh Hiccup, my son_

_You must be really annoyed with me,_

_I was being an idiot earlier but I promise_

_I'll try to be better and be a good dad_

_If you just open the door,_

_And let me in so I can say I'm sorry_

He expected more shouting until he saw the door open slowly, revealing Toothless in front as he cautiously let Stoick in, while Sven and Billy left, while putting their phones back into their pockets. He entered and saw Hiccup laying in his bed with his hands curled around something and apparently he was telling the truth because Stoick didn't find a single tear drop.

"Hiccup, look about what I shouted earlier..." Stoick began until Hiccup shrugged, "Don't worry about it, you said you were sorry and I forgive you." "And sorry about what I said earlier some of the stuff I told you that my mom said was never true..." "Do I really have her eyes?"

"You sure do Hiccup, reminds me how much determination she had, just like you."

"Mom told me she fell in love with you because of your singing, but I'll give her credit." "Even though you sounded like a broken record."

"Really, I'm that bad at singing?"

"No, just kidding, you did just fine..."

"So what are you holding there." Hiccup then showed a small stuffed dragon toy as he explained, "This dragon toy was what my mom made for me when I was born, I never let go of it, and didn't have a heart to sell it."

"Didn't know your mom knew how to make plush toys."

"Well I didn't know you could sing." Hiccup chuckled, along with Toothless who began to lick Stoick's hand.

"Fair point, there's that smile of yours." "I would do anything to see that smile of yours Hiccup." With that Hiccup sat up with a sly smirk on his face, even Toothless knew what his friend was up to.

"Anything?"

* * *

**End of chapter, hoped you enjoyed see ya ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 people, sorry for the long wait, so without further interruption, enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

"OKAY, QUIET YOU TEENS!" "Come on, you all can't be that interested in some dragon action figures and tablets?!" Stoick was shouting as the teens were talking excitedly as they reached inside some sort of store for teens only.

"They're not action figures sir, we create our own dragons using our inventing skills and then we can either let the store put them on display or we keep them for ourselves." Fishlegs explained and soon the teens ran off with their dogs, ready to make their own dragon. Leaving Stoick to wonder to himself, "Kids these days..." "Hey guys, stay in formation, no, no, no that's not a formation.." "Everyone huddle up.." He was soon interrupted when Hiccup tugged his jacket stating, "Teenagers don't talk football unless they join high school football, and unfortunately, we didn't join any football teams Stoick."

Hiccup was then hauled off by Astrid as she spoke in a quick tone, "Come on Hiccup, we just met up with another team mate of ours." Soon Hiccup was faced to face with another teenager his age. He had dark hair, and hazel eyes, wearing one red hoodie, black jeans, and white sneakers. Next to him was a brown coated Labrador Retriever.

"So this is the famous boy who could train any dog..." The teen began, then he gave a smile and shook Hiccup's hand. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Eret, and this is Skullcrusher, my Labrador Retriever."

"Nice to meet you to, the name's Hiccup and as you can see, this german shepherd here is Toothless." "So you're also part of this team?"

"Yeah, I was on a holiday vacation in Virgina with my family and I'm the third best trainer, next to Astrid, and I assume you're the top dog." Eret remarked, the he was grabbed by Ruffnut as she admirably asked him, "So Eret...Who's with you on this lovely day?"

"Just my father and uncle, we're here for the same reason." "Oh by the way, Hiccup, I heard that Stoick the Vast is your father, pretty amazing." "My father and uncle work as police officers and my mom is just a house wife, so what about your mom?"

"Well, my mom used to be a house wife before I was born and until I was four, she worked at the navy but she retired last year and decided to make a living hosting art tutoring classes."

"Cool, I also heard that you are a genius inventor...Let's see those skills in action, shall we?" Eret challenged, Hiccup smiled as he made a fist, "Challenge accepted!"

Stoick was wondering around looking for the teens until all seven of them ran past him, almost making him trip and fall, well actually, he did trip and fall on his face. Wait, seven?! He was trying to get to the teens until he pushed and then he fell to the ground by more teenagers younger or older than Hiccup. Even their parents rushed to the direction where Hiccup was going. "Is this crush the famous quarter back day?" He then grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed a number while more teenagers and parents crushed into him. "Hello...Oh hi...You all are together oh great..." "Look..."Ow, hey watch it kids..." "Look, I need help, I LTERALLY NEED HELP!"

He was pushed forward into some arena like structure from those anime shows and Astrid, along with Snotlout were in the middle as the hosts. "What the heck is going on?" Stoick mumbled to himself until he felt five hands tap his shoulder, he turned around and saw five familiar face. "Phlegma, Selina, Annabelle, Thaila.." "Oh and Emily, back from your vacation?"

"Yes I am, so we got your call for help, and from the looks of it, it looks like my son Eret is on a challenge with your son Hiccup, isn't that right?" "Two top inventors and dragon riders, this is a sight to see." "Come, I'll show you a spot where we can avoid the crowds." Emily was leading the group upstairs to the balcony and their they spotted, Elliot, her husband, Richard, Spitelout, Billy, Gobber, and Sven.

Stoick could believe that they were here the whole time. "Why were you here, and why didn't you help me out traitors!"

"Hey, it was fun seeing you get crushed, and besides, did you really think we'd want to leave our teens with you if you left your son at a bar?" Sven amused.

"Stop talking about that inciedent.." "What's going on here?"

"Well you see, this is a challenge, two teens will use the advance technology here to create their own dragon, then set them into pixel form along with their very own avatars riding on them.." "It's simple really, once created the challengers will use their dragons help their avatars to fight, if one of the challenger's avatar is defeated by the other, game over.." Thalia explained calmly, then added, "It's one of the best challenges Selina and I recommend for the teens to advance their inventing and strategy skills." "And a competition that really makes Selina a team player.."

With that, Stoick heard Selina shout through the crowds, "Come on, show me what you got you two...MAKE ME PROUD BOYS!" Spitelout looked at his wife in astonishment as he whispered to himself, "I love it when she's like that."

From down below, Astrid then announced to the fans. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, THE CHALLENGE IS ABOUT TO START, CHALLENGERS, STATE YOUR STAGE NAME AND CREATE AND PRESENT YOUR DRAGON!" "DON'T FORGET TO PICK YOUR WEAPON!"

Eret happily shouted, "I'm known as, THE RUMBLEHORN!" "And here's my dragon Skullcrusher and my avatar!" "And I choose a spear as my weapon!" Eret began creating his dragon until he made a smile. "And here they are!" Then on the screen appeared a heavy greenish red dragon with long horns and a set of green wings, and an avatar who looks like Eret but five years older handsome and wearing viking clothing while holding a tough spear! The crowds went wild!

Hiccup returned a smile, then shouted, "I am known as, THE NIGHTFURY!" "And here is my dragon Toothless, and my avatar!" "My choice of weapon is...A sword!" With that, after a few fast inventing, black as night scaled dragon with acid green eyes, four legs, a tail with one real tail fin and one fake red one, and very sharp retractable teeth. As for the avatar, it looked like Hiccup but five years older, looking so hot and wearing viking suit of armor, while holding a peculiar sword ! Crowds, plus a million teenage girls were screaming and cheering, even Astrid couldn't help but blush.

Snotlout, nodding at both teens then screamed, "ALRIGHT FANS, THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...CHALLENGERS...FIGHT!" The boys first did a dire t approach, fighting with both weapons, until they each caused each other to land on the ground further from each other.

Eret then made his avatar and dragon charge Hiccup until he made Toothless shoot two fire balls around them. "You missed dragon boy!" Eret didn't even notice Hiccup's smile as he then had his avatar and dragon fly up, with Eret and Skullcrusher right behind them. Eret then smiled, knowing that if he had his dragon shoot fire, it's all over, until he saw Hiccup's avatar fall off of Toothless. "What the heck!?" Then he saw the avatar glide with a flight suit as he pulled out his sword and it lit up with flames, but he was headed towards the spot where Toothless shot fire, confusing everyone.

"What's he up too, he had two chances of defeating Eret...Why did he just waste them?" Stoick wondered, until Phlegma's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "He has a strategy, but you'll have to wait.." "It's one that no one, even I couldn't come up with a strategy like that..Incredible."

"What is his strategy?"

"Well, I've read from a magazine that a boy created a strategy for these challenges, shoot two fireball around your opponent, then find the dent where the fireballs landed, put some flames on that dent, and you instantly have control of your opponents' dragon, increasing chances of winning." "Watch."

Stoick then faced the arena and saw Hiccup's avatar placed the flaming sword on the dent where the fireballs hit and then a blue glow appeared around the avatar, then on Skullcrusher, who then instantly threw Eret's avatar off of him and land roughly on the ground! "But how?!" "The only person who could do that is the creator..."

"Funny...So funny Eret, because you're starring right at the creator." "Okay this match is over.." With that Hiccup had both dragons blow flames towards Eret's avatar, as he tried to block them, it lasted for a moment...Before he was fried and fell to the ground defeated. Astrid and Snotlout looked completely shocked, even Eret looked shocked, so the two teens shouted, "THE WINNER IS...THE NIGHT FURY!"

Everyone was clapping and shouting Hiccup's name, Eret called back his avatar and dragon and was about to leave until he saw Hiccup and Toothless (the dog not dragon) in front of him. He looked down and saw Hiccup's hand stretched out to his, shocked, he gave Hiccup a confused look. "What are you.."

"It's just a battle, nothing for me to boast about, besides meeting up with new challengers also means making rivals and friends." Hiccup still had his hand held, while smiling, and Eret got the message and shook his hand in return. "Nice battling you Hiccup, one day when I get stronger, we'll battle again, deal?"

"We got it, and I could teach you that technique if you want."

"Y-you will?" "Wow..."

Even Stoick looked astonished on how Hiccup only wanted to gain a rivalry friendship with challengers not for the win, he's surely Valka's son. "Who knew...Oh thanks for showing up, I gotta say, you moms are better."

"Why thank you, mothers are better at everything, but it's also the father's job to keep their kids determined and motivated.." "Hiccup is even more special than any pupil I taught, you better support him as much as possible." Withthat the arena was cleared out and the six teens were complementing on how awesome Hiccup's moves were.

"Hey Hiccup, if you always do that, then I bet you're rich with rivals and friends right!" Snotlout commented until he saw Hiccup shake his head, and face Eret, and the other teens. "No not really, back home, many challengers I've face didn't accept me for who I am and for beating them, so they rejected my offer of friendship.." "But Eret, you are the first to ever accept this rivalry and friendship, and I thank you for that.."

"Your welcome, hey the next dog training competition is up, we better practice if we want to win big time," Eret began and soon they were continung on with their strategy to win, but Hiccup and Toothless payed attention to the dark corner where a teenager dressed in black with a blue tattoo over his eyes stared at him, and then disappeared.

"Looks like they are on our toes Toothless..." "Better make sure no one finds out."

* * *

**End of chapter, this was a very long one so I hoped u enjoyed...See ya ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 folks, sorry for lack of upadating, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Okay team, time to practice, we got a lot ahead of us if we want to win the championship and go on our promised vacation!" "Now who's going to win?!"

"WE ARE!"

"Then practice, on the double!" With that, the football players followed Stoick's led to practice while Hiccup and the teens (with their dogs) were watching and making strategies for their upcoming competiton. Until the fathers offered to show them how to do football practice, since the moms are out shopping, why not.

"Okay teens, here's something I'm capable of doing.." With that Billy pushed one of those half ton weights across the field and stopped to see the astonished faces, with the exception of Fishlegs. "Now each of you try."

Astrid tried, but failed. Fishlegs tried, only to push the weight on inch long. Snotlout pushed, but failed. The twins each tried, and each failed. Eret managed to push up to one milliliter. Hiccup, he tried, and tried, but failed. "We can't do even push that thing, how are we supposed to be strong in the competiton?" Snotlout complained.

Billy chuckled before giving them a lecture, "You all can do it, you're strengths, are in here." He pointed to each teens chest, earning smirks as Hiccup went up. "We'll try this again," He winked at the teens, who got his plan. Billy was expecting to see each of them try each time but he saw quite the opposite.

The teens gathered, and together with their dogs, they managed to push the weight further than Billy, and they didn't have any football player help! "Wow, these kids are full of surprises."

* * *

"Now time for the newest challenges, Hiccup, Toothless!" "You two will be leading your team members and their dogs through this maze." "You can only use hand signals and your dogs are the only ones who can make noises such as barking." "This isn't any ordinary maze, once you step in, if you talk or make any human sounds, then the maze will react and throw traps at you." Phlegma chuckled, then pointed to Stoick,

"However Hiccup, if any of your team members get caught, you cannot turn back, instead you must signal your father to come and assist your comrades while you go on ahead with the others." "Your objective is to catch the flag, you can let anyone catch it or yourself, your choice.

She then blew the whistle, "You are timed, less than four minutes!" "Oh and by the way, it's in the dark!"

Hiccup turned to teens and then explained their plan. "Okay, since it's in the dark, we can't use hand signals, but we can use bark signals." "One bark means that you're with the group." "Two barks is the signal for the person who'll get the flag, Eret you'll get today's flag." "Then, three barks will signal my dad and everyone that you're caight in a trap, and four barks will come from Toothless to warn you to stop on your trails.." "I'll be in front, Astrid your behind me, followed by Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff." "Everyone got that?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's do this!"

Stoick spotted the teens huddle, then got in positions, the lights went out and he heard the sound of teens and dogs running into the maze, all he heard was barking of the dogs. He was focused, until he cell phone rang. "Hello, yeah I'm sure I'll remember.."

Annoyed, Phlegma grabbed his phone and threw it across the hall, then they heard three dog barks coming from Snotlout. "You're go, pay attention..."

Let's just say Stoick did the same during inventing sessions, and Selina did more than just throw his phone, she crushed it.

* * *

"Man can this work out get any harder..." Stoick was in the workout room, looking shocked on how ridiculous he was on TV when advertising for some mint. "And can that commercial be even worse?"

Before he could go back to lifting weights, he found himself getting sprayed with water by Hiccup and Toothless. "Ha, try and get me big guy!"

With that Stoick went after them until he got in an empty room, but only to be ambushed by the rest of his team mates, and the other teens as they sprayed more water at him while laughing.

"Get the Vast!"

"Yeah, he's all wet!"

"Now for the final trick!"

"Attack!"

"Fire away!"

Stoick laughed as well until Toothless and Thornado both pulled a string and soon a bucket of water full on top of him! "Very funny guys..." He stopped and gave the football players a death glare before they all left except the teen, who all ganged up on him with more water balloons. Astrid broke the eerie silence, "Now it's the moms turn to a little pay back for the phone incident.."

Then out of nowhere, the moms came out tossing buckets of cold water, while Thalia pulled in a robot that they created and it threw more water balloons than the teens.

"Bombs away!"

"Get him!"

"Remember practice is this afternoon."

Getting wet so much resulted him needing at least ten towels to dry until he could go back to practice.

"You know Stoick, have you been noticing how much Hiccup and Toothless stick together through anything?" Sven asked while they were pulling up weights.

"Ya, they never lose sight of each other..." "They go everywhere together."

"You know what that means...They are soul mates, kinda like Astrid and Stormfly."

"Soul mates, how come?"

"Well for starters, they can work together splendidly either they can see each other or not." "However, unlike Stormfly and Astrid, they communicate as one, unlike anything I have seen." "Exactly like soul mates." "The biggest bond between a boy and his dog ever in history."

"Soul mates huh?" "I wonder what other secrets Hiccup is hiding."

Hiccup and Toothless peeked from behind the wall, since they were eavesdropping and they weren't noticed or even spotted by anyone. All Hiccup could do was bow his head in shame. "Whispering so quietly that it wasn't noticeable, "If only I didn't have to hold any more secrets from you Stoick..."

* * *

**End of chapter see ya soon ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 folks, hope you enjoy and please review, thank you ;)**

* * *

"Okay trainers, this is the moment you have all been waiting for, this competition will determine wither or not we move on...TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS TOURNAMENT!" "So get out there kids and make me proud!" Phlegma encouraged the teens who were in the back stage rooms preparing themselves and their dogs for a tough competition.

"Hiccup, you will be the leader for this one, Astrid you're co-leader.." "Hiccup you'll be deciding who'll go on stage to gain the most points from our judges and who'll be leading this team for the mystery challenge, good luck!" With that, Phlegma gave the team a good thumbs up before leaving to sign them up. While the others were getting their dogs ready, Hiccup and Toothless slipped to the seat in a dark corner while he began to worry about the whole leader thing.

"The leader?" "I don't know..." He murmured to himself until Stoick came up to him in concern, "Something wrong Hiccup?"

"You can say that, it's just..." "A leader of a group?" "That sounds like to much pressure from your teammates cause they're depending on you and if you make the wrong move, the while team goes down...And if the while team goes down, then it's the leader's fault.." "Maybe I should talk to Phlegma about this, maybe she can change her mind..Yeah, I'll do that," Hiccup then got up until Atoick sat him back down.

"Did I just hear the teen who made me go through all this training quit on a well deserved opportunity of being leader." "Between you and me, when I first been called to lead the team, I was nervous out of my wits." "So nervous, that I was about to forfeit."

"You were?"

"Yeah, but I just got up and led my fellow football players to the winner's circle." "Look, we've worked way too hard to run and hide, you and your team will go out there and shine, and I'll be right here along with everyone else." "Cause my son is no quitter, is he?"

"No he's not..." "Alright, I'll do it, I'll be the leader, thanks." With that, Hiccup got up and met up with the other teens while Stoick smiled.

"Hey Stoick, come on man, we should head towards the audience."

"Yeah I'll be right there Gobber...GOBBER?!" Stoick turned around and saw his whole team smiling. "Ah, how long were you guys here, and how much did you hear?"

"Oh we heard everything Stoick...Who knew you get scared too," "The whole team is here buddy, every team member is here." Gobber chuckled, giving him a pat on the back.

"I can't believe you, the great Stoick the Vast, was about to forfeit our game that day, " Mike gasped dramatically until he laughed uncontrollably.

"Man Stoick, you can't go in the audience," Billy chuckled, and before Stoick could ask, he explained, "You Stoick, are going to be the dog trainer entertainment, which means you are going on a little trick competiton against Phlegma."

Sven then shook his head, as if recalling some dreadly memories, "You have said no Stoick, you should have said no.."

"What you guys said whole team right?" Stoick looked through the door and saw the rest of the football players greeting each other in the audience. "Okay, okay, stay calm, don't panic...Power of the father.." "Let's do this."

Dog POV

"Hey Toothless?"

"Yeah Thornado, what is it?"

"Why is your friend well you know, so worked up about being the leader, he was great back in those sessions."

"Yeah Thornado's right Toothless," Stormfly realized when she heard this. "What's up with that?"

"Well you see back home, Hiccup was assigned to his first group in dog training about four days after he turned five to his first dog competition, we both were pretty excited but that didn't mean we had our first win...No we didn't have our first win, we had our first loss, you see the only team they recommended him was full of ten year olds, and he was a little guy and I was well just a pup, so I was in the audience while he used another dog." Toothless let out a sigh.

"At first one of his team mates was the leader but it was on the last round when the team was losing very badly and if they got the highest points in that round, they'd win.." "With that, the leader appointed Hiccup to be the new team leader at the last minute...But all that pressure and constant shouting scared the poor kid..."

"The judges called it an instant disqualification but his team kept shouting at him to go up on stage to do the final round, ignoring the judges.." "With all that yelling from his team, the judges, and the audience he only did what popped in his mind. He had his dog partner make a trick that satisfied everybody but knowing that it wouldn't count, he forfeited.."

"It disappointed the audience, and some of the judges but they knew that even if he didn't forfeit, the team still wouldn't win." "But his team were the ones who were the most furious.." "They were so mad, that they started beating him up after the competition until I showed up with his mom and scared those good for nothing ungrateful kids.." Toothless then put his head down.

"Ever since that day, he's been nervous about being called leader so much that he entered solo competitions, and now this is his second chance to see if he can help a team win."

"What was that team who beat Hiccup up called?"

"Well Stormfly, they were called 'The Beasts' and I've hated them for doing that to Hiccup up to today...""So let's get out there and win!"

End Dog POV

"Okay guys, the first round is on how much skill you and your dog has on making a perfect target...Astrid you're up for this round." "Once they announce the event for the next round, one of you might be next.." With that the team headed out to the arena where the judges announced the teams.

"On our blue corner, we have our high school Team Dragons!" "With their leader Hiccup Haddock, and his team members, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingermen, Eret Greenberg (work with me on the last name here), Ruffnut Thorson, and Tuffnut Thorson!"

"And on the red side, we have our college group, Team The Beasts!" "With their leader Amelia Santos, and team members Bob Willing, Jennifer Mill, Howard Mill, Ivy Myers, Timmy Maxwell, and Eliza Little!" "Now maybe the best trainer win..." "First round we have Target Perfect, where we have Timmy Myers with his bull dog Max and Astrid Hofferson with her husky Stormfly, each of them will have to shot an arrow on an apple, but the other way around..."

"THE DOG WILL SHOOT THE ARROW IN THE APPLE THAT'S OVER THEIR TRAINER'S HEAD!" "Now begin!" Astrid and Stormfly managed to get a five perfect score of ten since the husky shot a perfect bull eyes. As for Timmy and Max, well let's just say the apple only got knocked over and a Timmy who almost had a heart attack. This result them five scores of one.

Dog POV

"Toothless, The Beasts, are they..." Stormfly began but Toothless nodded,

"Yes they are the ones who beaten up Hiccup, they are the ones who are now twenty years old, those good for nothing people.."

End of Dog POV

The next round was how much you and your dog are smart together, that was Fishlegs against Ivy. Ivy got three scores of five and two two scores of one, as for Fishlegs, he got five perfect scores of ten.

Round three was on how much you and your dog can last through how much the judges lie about how much either dog or trainer hated each other. That was Ruffnut going against Jennifer. Jennifer barley made it through five minutes so she got four scores of one and one score of six. Ruffnut and Barf managed to make it through the whole time limit and earned another five scores of ten.

Soon they were on break, so Stoick and Phlegma appeared with their dogs as they preformed their best dog trick. Stoick's and Thornado's wasn't that bad, it earned a whole audience of laughter but Phlegma won successfully.

Round four was how fast you and your dog can get to the hidden item blindfolded. This was Hiccup going against Amelia. Amelia and her poodle had a difficult time trying to get along blinded so they managed to find the item in forty minutes, earning themselves five scored of eight.

Hiccup and Toothless however worked together smoothly and got to the hidden item in less than forty seconds, earning them four perfect tens and one way more perfect score of twelve! The audience were cheering team Dragons on, but for team The Beasts, they aren't getting that many fans.

Round five was telling if the judge is lying based on your dogs instincts, that was Eret going up against Bob. Bob only caught one lie and while the rest were lies but he just didn't notice, so he got five scores of one.

As for Eret he caught every lie which was a total of three lies so he and Skullcrusher earned five perfect tens.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, before the final round a little challenge before you decide you you would send in for the last round.." "The last round is for the remaining team member, and you have faith in him or her, but if your team mate doesn't score higher than a five, then all your points drop to zero and you lose, or you can send in a team member who already went on any previous round,..." "So you have three minutes to decide, go take that chance with that team member, or don't trust him or her and use the other who went?"

Team Dragons turned to Hiccup, waiting for his decision, and once the three minutes are up, the judges shouted, "Alright teams, send in your choices cause here's round six!"

Stoick was hoping Hiccup could just go instead but he saw Snotlout with Hookfang show up. "What is Hiccup thinking, he could have gotten all the glory..."

"That's because he doesn't think like you Stoick," Phlegma advised, "As team leader, he has to choose for between glory, and faith, Hiccup decided to have faith in Snotlout so he sent him instead if himself." "Wait and see."

Snotlout at his competitor, who was The Beasts team leader Amelia. "Okay guys, now this round is how strong both you and your dog when it comes to each of you carrying a barrow, while being tied together and get to that red flag.." Snotlout heard the Beasts gasp, while he smiled. Piece of cake.

Indeed it was, since Amelia and her dog struggled to carry the barrow, they ended up falling every time, earning five scores of zero. As for Snotlout and Hookfang, they got to the red flag in less than two minutes, earning five perfect scores of ten!

"No doubt that the team who'll go in the dog training championship are TEAM DRAGONS!" Huge cheers and shouting earned from the crowds but for The Beasts, all they did was throw a tantrum and leave.

"And here I thought twenty year olds are supposed to be mature," Eret amused as the team cheered and celebrated, lifting both Hiccup and Snotlout up for a job well done.

"DRAGONS, DRAGONS, DRAGONS, DRAGONS!" "THREE CHEERS FOR HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, SNOTLOUT, AND HOOKFANG!"

"TIME TO CELEBRATE KIDS, YOU DID ME PROUS GUYS!" "ALL OF YOU!" "This earns you a day off tomorrow!" Phlegma cheered while throwing the hat Sven's been wearing up in the air.

"YEAHH!"

* * *

**End of Chapter guys, see you next time ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 folks, grab some popcorn, sit down, and if you have anger issues (no offense) then please be sure to have something to punch or hurt instead of your buddies and the device you're using to read this, just a warning. So without further interruption, chapter 14, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Okay class, now remember that your invention has to clean the environment so please be sure to not make this a mess, Mr. Jorgenson, and Mrs. and Mr. Thorson," Thailia instructed while the rest of the teachers watched the teens build their inventions.

"Toothless, screw drive please," Hiccup was then handed the screw driver from said dog while they both worked on their creation. "Hammer.." "Thanks." "Now wrench...Thank you again Toothless."

Everyone was so busy until they heard Thornado bark his way to Thalia and everyone else with a note. "Okay guys time out, looks like we have a message, Phlegma please do the honors."

"With pleasure," Phlegam grabbed the note and read out loud, "Please let the teens get another day off today and join us for a nice walk in the park, signed Stoick, Sven, Gobber ,Spitelout, Richard, Billy and Elliot..." "No need to hide behind that door fellas." All the men walked in with grins as if still expecting an answer.

"Well I can't really say no to this offer, it's once in a blue moon that I could ever have a walk with my husband so why not?" "Stop what you're doing class, today we are having another day off!" The teens didn't have to be told twice befire they dropped everything and quickly grabbed their coats and their dog's leashes, well Hiccup didn't grab one since he has complete trust in Toothless.

"Alright, let's get going." With that, they exited the building while no one, not even Hiccup or Toothless noticed a shadowy figure disappear from outside.

* * *

"Hookfang! Catch!" Snotlout threw his yellow frisbee towards Hookfang who tossed it back, hitting his trainer's head. "Ouch!" "Every single time!" "Doesn't this get old for you!" As an answer, Hookfang tossed the frisbee again, hitting Snotlout's head, again.

"Hey look, you see!" "I told you it's Stoick the Vast!"

"OH MY GODS!" "You're right, STOICK, OVER HERE!"

"STOICK,STOICK,STOICK,STOICK!"

Stoick smiled and waved at the car full of fans as they drove passed the group, even Hiccup waved a little.

"Wow Hiccup, looks like we both have something in common," Astrid commented.

"Really?" "What, both our dads are famous football players?" Hiccup guessed.

"True, but no.." "That we also have super cool moms, according to what you told us about your mom."

"Oh right, our moms..Yeah they're super cool!"

Dog POV

"Is it just me, or does it seem like your friend sounds nervous everytime his mother is mentioned, why is that Toothless?" Stormfly questioned said dog, who was busy eating a biscuit and almost choked on one, then answered,

"Oh it's nothing really..." "You know, he can get a bit homesick, like me..." "Have you tried these biscuits yet guys, they are delicious." Toothless then began to eat more biscuits and soon the subject was dropped.

"Okay, if you say so..."

End Dog POV

"You know Stoick, I am very proud of you..You're close to being Boston's number one father, so you guys are going to the championship right?" Phlegma questioned as Sven nodded, "We sure are, Stoick here made the final score, again..."

"Oh I see, so Hiccup, are you going to watch your father play at the big game?" She then asked Hiccup, earning now Astrid's and everyone else's attention.

"Yeah Hiccup, are you going to stay here longer?" Fishlegs asked, which Stoick answered in a bit of a sad tone, "No, unfortunately until then Hiccup will be already home." "He's mom get's back from Africa in a few days."

"That's a shame, can't you stay here a little longer, and go home after the game." "I'm sure your mother would understand." Phlegma tried to persuade, the followed by Eret, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Astrid.

"Can't you stay and live here with your mom Hiccup?"

"Come on Hiccup, the sessions aren't going to be the same without you."

"Can't you ask your mom if you can live here with both your parents?"

"We still have a lot to learn from you Hiccup, please reconsider."

"Who'll be our leader Hiccup?"

"Isn't there any exception Hiccup, like my said, can't you go home after the game?"

Hiccup sadly sighed answering, "No sorry, I have to get hime before she does..." Hiccup's eyes then lit up in shock on what he just said, even surprising Stoick as well who couldn't believe what Hiccup just said. "What did you say?"

To avoid answering, Hiccup threw a frisbee for their dogs to go after as he trued to change the subject. "Look how far Thornado can run now."

"Hiccup, you said you have to get back before she does?" Hiccup pretended to not understand but Stoick still dropped questions. "Is your mom picking you up?"

"Well um..."

"Hiccup." Almost everyone stated at once, soon Toothless came back with the frisbee only to drop it, knowing that they have been caught red handed. Without a choice Hiccup confesed as if feeling sorry, "I was going to tell you sooner Ztoick, I really was...Actually, it's a really funny story, you're going to love it..Toothless was in this story too and..."

"Quit stalling."

Knowing that there was no way out of this, Hiccup confesed as quickly as he could. "I was supposed to be staying at a special inventing and dog training program this month but instead I snuck out to come meet you.."

This shocked everyone, well at least they could understand, but Stoick, who was starting to get angry."You ran away?" Hiccup then turned and threw the frisbee again with the dogs running after it.

"YOU RAN AWAY!"

Dog POV

"YOU GUYS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT ALL?!" Stormfly screamed at Toothless as they ran after the frisbee.

"Hey cool it, we didn't have a choice..Hiccup needed to meet his father!"

"And so you ran away?" Hookfang asked, unimpressed.

"Yes, and no."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means we sorta ran off but we didn't actually ran away Barf and Belch!"

"I still don't get it!?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET IT SKULLCRUSHER, AND MEATLUG!"

"Let's go back and listen to what happens.."

"Oh please Thornado, hey let's go chase a squirrel!"

"Forget it Toothless, tell us or we'll drag you over to listen to Hiccup's version!"

End Dog POV

"Hey take a look, Toothless is having a conversation with the other dogs," Hiccup tried to change the subject.

"Is your mom even in Africa?!"

"About that..."

"What have you done Hiccup!?" "What a stupid, useless, unthinkable idea!?" "Did you ever think about how it'll impact me, you good for nothing useless kid!"

Phlegma had enough of this so she grabbed a hold of Stoick instructing the other teens, "You guys should talk to Hiccup somewhere else, I'll talk to Stoick here.." The teens left with Hiccup and their dogs while Stoick still shouted out insults at Hiccup.

* * *

"Is it time now?"

"In a little bit, just wait until the teens are passed that oak tree...Right about...Now." "Let's get going."

* * *

"Hiccup, why did you ever do that, not saying that we didn't approve...Actually it takes a ton of guts, but that's not the point." "Does your mom know where you are?" Astrid asked, hoping for an answer and soon Hiccup explained the real story, causing much shock and surprise to the teens and dogs.

"I never imagine, so you're afraid to actually tell him?"

"Yep, that's clearly the whole situation here Astrid."

"You have to tell him now, come on...I'm sure he'll understand..." Hiccup nodded to Astrid's suggestion so they began to walk over to the adult's until a few figures jumped out from the bushes grabbing each teen but one of them was holding Hiccup down not very comfortably.

"Yes, I get to pin the fishbone down!"

"Oh shut up Dagur, the grown ups will hear you!"

"Well sorry Alvin, how am I supposed to know Stoick the Vast cares."

Astrid was the first to growl at the strangers. "Who are you freaks, and what do you want with us!?"

The tall buff one bigger than Stoick answered in a chuckle, "Well my dear, I'm Alvin, these fellas with me are just half of our gang, The Red Death. And don't worry, we don't want you six..." He then looked down at Hiccup. "We're only after this fishbone here." "Why don't you seven try to shout for help, I'm sure they'll hear you."

Meanwhile...

"Stoick, you're not even giving him a chance to explain!"

"Really Phlegma, he's the one who has been lying to me, using me so you tell me who should recieve the most scolding!"

They were soon interrupted by shouts from the teens down the hill.

"HELP US!"

"MOM, HELP!"

"MR. GREENBERG, CALL THE POLICE!"

"STOICK!" "DAD, HELP!"

This caused the teens parent to panic, all but Stoick, "Oh come on...YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO TRY HARDER TO FOOL ME!" "Don't believe Hiccup, he's a world class liar!"

"HEELLLLPPPPP US!"

"I don't think they're acting right now!" "Come on, let's check this out.." Without a choice, Stoick followed them and now wished he could take back what he said.

There the teens were knocked out unconscious along with their dogs, all except Hiccup who was struggling to get out of an older teen's grip while Toothless was tied to the tree trying to get to him as he barked so loudly.

"Let me go!" "I said let me go!" "HELP!" The teen then placed a piece of cloth over Hiccup's nose, while shouting, "Shut up will you!" "You don't wnat the Red Death gang getting almost caught again do we, especially me, Dagur the Deranged ...Good night."

Without a word, Stoick quickly began to run down the hill along with the parents as Elliot pulled out a walkie talkie reporting in his police mode, "Police HQ, this is Officer Greenberg reporting an amber alert...I repeat an amber alert, a fifteen year old one legged boy is being kidnapped by the gang answered by the name of The Red Death!" "I request back up now!" "I repeat I need back up down at Boston central park!"

They got closer to Hiccup, while he struggled to not breath through the cloth, to get out of Dagur's grip, but soon he began to lose consciousness and then he was knocked out cold.

"Great..." With that, Dagur then tossed Hiccup in a white van, and soon jumped in himself while shouting at the rest of the gang members in there, "START DRIVING, THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO US!"

The van then drove off in lightning speed, just before Stoick could even reach them. "HICCUP!"

He began to chase the van until Sven,Spitelout, and Gobber held him down, as Hiccup was driven off by the world's dangerous gang. Not knowing what'll become of him, but he sure knew one thing...He, Stoick the Vast will stop at nothing to find Hiccup..

* * *

**End of chapter, this leaves to the following questions:**

**- What'll become of Hiccup?**

**-Will they find him in time?**

**And...**

**-What does the Red Death gang want with him?**

**All will be revealed next time...Adios amigos ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ****folks, again, grab some popcorn, sit down, and if you have anger issues (no offense) then please be sure to have something to punch or hurt instead of your buddies and the device you're using to read this, just a warning...Many reviewers want to know what happens and you're dying to read this so without further interruption...CHAPTER FIFTEEN ENJOY ;)**

* * *

The van sped passed red lights, streets and other stuff until they finally parked at an empty ware house.

"Okay Alvin, we've arrived, you think our leader would appreciate what we did for him?" Savage asked, turning off the vehicle.

"Oh I'm sure he will, after all, it takes a lot of planning to get the best teen genius in the country to work for us." "Dagur! Bring our prisoner in the ware house."

"With pleassure Alvin, he's awake oh my, you might need to help me with him, he's a fighter." Dagur was correct, Hiccup was awake and was trying his best to fight his way out of Dagur's grip. His mouth has be muzzled as if he was a dog but then Hiccup stamped his prosthetic on Dagur's foot, causing the deranged teen to yelp in pain, letting him go. "CATCH HIM YOU IDIOTS!"

Hiccup then began to run but only to trip over someone's foot and laid face down in the ground. _Ouch that hurts_... He looked up and a saw a familiar figure who's even taller and buffer than Alvin as the figure chuckled in a low dark voice. "This the dog and inventing master?" "At long last, the last time we tried to get you was last year, and the years before that..."

He then pointed to the ware house, shouting at Alvin and his men, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, TAKE 'EM INSIDE...AND PUT HIM UP IN CHAINS...He's going to get the torture of his life.."

With that, Hiccup was held down by five gang members including Alvin and Dagur, as they dragged him inside while he struggled without success.

* * *

"Stoick calm down, we'll find Hiccup," Gobber tried to reassure but all Stoick could do was walk back and forth, "Calm down?!" "You want me to calm down!?" "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SON WAS JUST KIDNAPPED BY SOME RED DEATH GANG!?"

From that outburst, Toothless began sniffing around after he got untied, he sniffed the street until he made a long howl.

"Whoa...Is Toothless part wolf?" Richard asked, and then Toothless began pointing to a certain direction and Stoick got the message. "He found out where they're going..." "I'm going after him, lead the way Toothless!" With that, Stoick quickly went inside his car and followed Toothless who then ran to led the way, leaving a protesting group.

"STOICK, WAIT YOU CAN JUST!"

"You have to wait for the back up!"

"YOU CAN'T CHARGE IN THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"No...He is acting like an idiot yes..." Phlegma stated, earning their attention. "But he's now acting like a father." "Elliot, you and Emily will stay here until the backup comes, the rest of us will follow Stoick and call you when we find the gang's exact location..." "While we go after Stoick, you teens are going to explain the whole background story of this gang since Hiccup must have told you guys about them."

"Okay mom, here's one thing you all should know, especially the police..." "This gang is no joke, once they hear the sirens, they know a way to escape and will do anything to know all of Hiccup's dog and inventing secrets."

"Thank you Astrid...Well what are you all waiting for...LET'S MOVE!" "We don't know what that Red Death gang is doing to Hiccup!"

Following Phlegma's instructions, all teens released their dogs to sniff out Toothless's trail and led them while they are in the car (the owners, not the dogs). Stormfly barked three times, indicating that they found the trail, so all six dogs ran while five cars quickly followed the trail.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"We keep telling you Hiccup, tell us every secret you know about dogs and inventions and I'll have Savage end your whipping misery," the dark figure grinned at the chained teen who was getting whipped every second on his back very harshly.

"Better listen to Drago Bludvist boy, if you know what's good for you.." Savage chuckled, continuing on the whipping until Drago asked yet again, "Just join us boy, show us your moves and I'll stop him from hurting you..

Hiccup was breathing heavily but he managed to make a determined face, spatting, "There is no way I'll ever help you and your despicable gang!"

"So be it, Savage... Twenty more whips, and Alvin prepare yourself to give this boy the beating he deserves until he chickens out."After hearing twenty more whips, Drago intended to ask again, but Hiccup gave him the face that says, "I'm not giving in.."

"Alright Alvin, you and how ever many men you want can beat him up, cut him or what ever, just put him in misery, except you Dagur, you and your snakes will be needed later.." After hearing those orders, Alvin gathered five more gangsters and soon they began to enjoyably beat up Hiccup with sticks, or even their own fists while some were using knifes to make scars on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Keep trying to resist Hiccup, but in the end, you will have to help us with our evil bidding...Join us, you have no friends, no real family, no purpose in life...A perfect misfit to fit in with us, and you can follow me, Drago Bludvist, or my catch name, the Bewilderbeast."

"Keep...Ah...Dreaming Drago...I'll never join you..."

"We shall see, lets do this for another twelve minutes, do it very harsh, let's see how it goes.."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

_Twelve Long Minutes Later..._

"I'm surprised that you're still breathing...But still refusing...Hmm, what a pity." "Dagur, please ask your little scaly friend if you can borrow some...venom." "We'll help you, everyone, leave the weakling here to lay on his blood.." "We'll torture him more later."

They all left the room, leaving Hiccup to catch a breath, both his hands were tied in chains along with his waist, leaving the rest of him full of scars, and body dents from the beating. "Someone...please help..."

* * *

"How far is this gang hiding!?" Stoick yelled in frustration while he drove faster to catch up to Toothless, along with everyone else who caught up with him.

Dog POV

"What exactly does this Red Death gang want with Hiccup?!"

"Well Hookfang, terrible timing to explain but this gang wanted to use dogs as their weapons to commit crimes and gain money...As for Hiccup's inventive skills, he can easily hijack anything, something their leader wants to make their gang bigger and stronger." "If Hiccup refuses the offer, which he thankfully does, unfortunately, the punishment is very strong and unbearable..." "Like being broken apart quickly like a three year old breaking his doll..."

"So is that why you took police dog training?"

"Yes, you see Stormfly, ever since that accident, we've been getting threats from the Red. Death so in order to protect Hiccup, we both signed up on how to defend ourselves, but mostly on how I should protect him and track him down."

"Then we must hurry, who knows if their leader is willing to do anything to keep Hiccup to himself."

"You're right Thornado..." Toothless looked up and spotted the location. "RIGHT THERE, HICCUP'S IN THAT WARE HOUSE UP AHEAD!"

End Dog POV

Stoick heard Toothless howl, verifying that they're right on target, so he grabbed the walkie talkie he got from Eret a few months ago for emergencies, reporting to everyone else. "Phlegma, and everyone else...Toothless has found the place, it's at the broken down Big Manny's Bread ware house!" "Report that to Elliot!"

"Roger that..." Phlegma then pressed a button and then she spoke to Elliot, "Elliot, Emily, we've found their hideout, bring an ambulance with you as well...After hearing Astrid's explanation, Hiccup could be severely hurt!"

"Thanks Phlegma, the back up officers are here, and we're off, no sirens as requested." "...And yes Phlegma, and every women else who hears me...You can speed up this time.

"Good...Time to pick up some speed..." With that, Phlegma, along with every other mother, put their cars into overdrive, impressing their teens, a lot.

Stoick then made it, only to see the van parked up, soon everyone else caught up, including Elliot along with the rest of the police back up as Toothless made a battle ready position, growling and pointing to the top third window, then barking three times.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was on the ground still trying to catch a breath until he heard Toothless's barks. "Toothless?" "Toothless!" Unfortunately he couldn't scream that loud because of the shouting from earlier, so he began to cough violently but it was loud enough for Toothless and Stoick to hear. Toothless then growled even more, just waiting for the right moment to barge in along with Stoick.

The police were holding their guns up, waiting for the right moment to enter, until Elliot gave orders. "Alright, Stoick, Toothless, you two are going in...NOW!"

Said people were about to charge right in, only to stop and stare in shock...Everybody else looked shocked except for the police officers, who kept their guard up.

The door of the ware house slowly opened, revealing every last member of the Red Death, including their leader, Drago as he smiled and chuckled, "Well, well, well...It took you guys long enough, let's see how good you police of Boston are at on catching us..." "Dagur, come with me, we have unfinished business with Hiccup to attend to...The rest of you...Heh...Their all yours.."

Drago then reentered the ware house with Dagur, who was holding a needle filled with some clear liquid, then the gangsters launched their attack.

* * *

**End of chapter, see you next time ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 everybody, enjoy and get ready... ;)**

* * *

After hearing those direct orders, the gangsters launched thier attack, believing that everyone outside was so helpless, or so it seemed.

"HAAAAA YAAAAA!" A perfect punch from Astrid to one of the gangasters who approached her was instantly knocked out unconscious. "Who ever told you that girls can't fight...That was for thinking that..." Then she violently punched Savage who was charging fro behind, knocking him out cold. "And that was for taking Hiccup!" "Counter attack!"

Everybody then charged in as if it was a viking war, each attacking two or more gansters each, even their dogs attacked.

Dog POV

Toothless managed to bite ten members, making them all unconscious as he growled, "No one...Absolutely no one, hurts my friend Hiccup!"

"Toothless, how did you do that?" Stormfly asked, before tricking four members into hitting each other, as she tied them up real tightly.

"It's a little something Hiccup and I invented!" "We made two special canine teeth for me since on that day of the accident, I've also lost my two sharp teeth." "I've just put them on earlier before we left to the park. "So these new teeth holds a special liquid Hiccup and his mother made to knock out any intruder out for five hours if they are bitten by me.." "Another way to help protect Hiccup, even his prosthetic contains items proved helpful to him.." Toothless bit another two, knocking them out, impressing Stormfly as she tied down another five.

"Really?!" "Are you and Hiccup always inventing useful stuff..." "...Behind you!"

Toothless turned, only to not have enough time to bit until Hookfang charged in and peed on the opponet's face, while Barf wrapped the member's legs with a piece of cloth, making him fall.

"Thanks you two!"

"Don't mention it, you better go inside now!" "Hiccup needs you, we'll handle this from here."

With a nod, Toothless then passed every member until he got inside the entrance.

End of Dog POV

"BEAT THAT!" Phlegma and Selina shouted, once they both knocked out six members with just one punch.

Stoick was winning a fight with Alvin, but he was getting off guard trying to fond a way to get inside, but it wasn't easy if you're fighting.

"Give up, we're just getting rid of your problem Stoick, why are you trying so hard when you know it could be already too late?!" Angered, Stoick gave Alvin another punch in the face, making the large man tip over a bit, giving Stoick time to run inside the ware house.

He was close to the entrance until Alvin ran behind him, only to be stopped and attacked by Gobber and Sven. "GO, HICCUO NEEDS YOU NOW!" With that, Stoick rushed in, where Toothless came out of no where, leading him up the stair case, hoping to arrive just in time.

* * *

"Looks like we've got intruders inside our hideout Drago...What should we do, I can't put this poison to waste," Dagur grinned, knowing what was Drago's next move.

"It would be a shame to just throw the king cobra's venom out, after we worked so hard to get it out of it, and kill the snake after we were done..." While Drago was talking to Dagur, Hiccup managed to get his hand over on his prosthetic, slowly taking something out, then holding it with a tight grip.

"The boy doesn't have enough energy to run, after all, he had a very _persuasive_ half hour..." "But still that quarter back and dog, they seem to stop at nothing to get him..." "Well if we can't have him...No one can.." "Put the poison away, and spread gasoline all over the place, or did you do so ahead of time?"

Dagur only grinned devilishly, holding up a match. "Now how did you guess that?" "Can never be too prepared...The poison will work for some other time.." Dagur then put the needle in his pocket, and began to take out a lighter until...

"FORGET THE LIGHTER NOW DAGUR, THE BOY'S OUT OF THE CHAIN AND MAKING A RUN FOR IT!"

Hiccup was struggling to sneak passed them while they had their conversation after using his audio screw driver he had hidden in his fake leg, using it to unscrew the chains on the walls, and on his hands, then waist, freeing him, but like Drago stated, he didn't have enough energy left to make a full run for it.

"Catch him you fool!"

"Already caught in trap like a fly in a spider's web."

Only, Dagur was easily kicked aside when Hiccup used every ounce of strength to do such a strong kick with his prosthetic, and soon he was out of the room, speed walking his way out.

Once Drago helped Dagur up, they both ran after Hiccup, holding the needle, lighter, and match...

* * *

"Dang it!" "How long are these stairs, Hiccup's in the third floor... I have to get to him, fast.."

Stoick and Toothless managed to get on the second floor, then to the third floor's hall way until they saw him...

Hiccup now walking limply towards the exit, trying to catch another breath while trying to speed up at the same time. He looked up and saw Stoick and Toothless, as they then began to run to get to each other, as Hiccup whispered, even theough the amount of pain he was in. "Stoick...Toothless..."

He was getting closer to them until flames sprung up out of no where, blocking Toothless and Stoick from reaching Hiccup, who was then grabbed ahold once again by Dagur!

"I don't think so, you're bleeding too much, and you look like you're in awful pain Hiccup..." Dagur devilishly chuckled as he then had Hiccup face Drago. "Now to ease your suffering...Let Drago put an end to your misery using king cobra...The you'll burn in the flames, along with your friend and so called father while we make our escape..." "Like Drago told you, if we can't have you...Then no one can!"

"HICCUP!" Stoick didn't care if he got burned, all he wants right now was to get Hiccup outside, there's now too much smoke from the flames, pretty soon the whole building will collapse!

"Now..Hold still you runt!" "And die!" Dragon then was going to strike but Hiccup managed to dodge the first swing, almost hitting Dagur who got his arm burned. "Ahhh, that useless runt!" He then looked at Drago, the sight of their leader was petrifying... "Go outside Dagur, you'll just be in the way..I'll take care of little baby Hiccup..."

_Okay, he totally lost his mind...Time to get out of here!_ Dagur then went to the closest window that wasn't in flames. "See ya Drago...And you three as well, if you live of course..." With that, he jumped off landing softly on a trampoline...Wait what?

"Tie him up!"

"What no!" "This wasn't to be my idea of escape!"

Astrid then punched him, knocking him out successfully, as he was thrown in the police van with every single member, either tied, or knocked out.

"It's now all up to Stoick..." Phlegma looked up at the flaming building while they waited for the firemen to arrive, unable to do a thing to help.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was doing his best to dodge every swing Drago thrown at him and the flames that surrounded, while trying to not breaths in too much smoke, while Stoick and Toothless were preparing to jump over the fire as fast as they could.

"I'm getting sick of this!" "JUST DIE!" Hiccup dodged yet another swing until he saw the fire almost catching him, making him caught off guard and that's when it happened... Drago had roughly penetrated the needle on to Hiccup's upper part of his left leg, causing the boy to collapse and begin coughing from the massive amount of smoke he inhaled.

Stoick's eyes were wide in rage as he and Toothless then jumped over the fire, rushing towards Hiccup. Toothless aggressively barked at Drago, before bitting him so violently, it sent Drago down the building, breaking the rest of the glass window where Dagur fell off from, falling into the trampoline, get tied up and tossed into the police van.

The fire was raging on, Stoick could see sweat flowing down from Hiccup's body very quickly, as the poison was taking it's course. Hiccup continuously coughed violently from the smoke, and since the exit was blocked, the only way out was through the very same window...

"Toothless!" "Time to go!" With that, Stoick carried Hiccup, holding him tightly, and all three of them jumped out through the broken window, just a minute before the whole structure exploded!

One problem solved, but another was just starting...

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya later ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, here it is, let's get to it cause i know you are dying to know what happens...Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The whole Red Death gang has been captured and arrested, even their ware house exploded, that didn't mean that trouble is gone. Stoick got off the trampoline while holding Hiccup, until he noticed that the teen was only half conscious, violently shaking, and not breathing properly, either taking in short or long breaths!

"It's the poison...IS THERE AN AMBULANCE HERE?!" "Please, my son needs help now!" Soon three docters from the ambulance parked near his car came rushing in with the stretcher, shouting orders to the drivers.

"Hurry, the boy been's poisoned!"

"Place him the stretcher, quickly!"

Stoick felt Hiccup's body being removed from his arms as he saw his son get placed on the stretcher, while his breathing wasn't improving a bit.

"Sir, what kind of poison was it, do you know?!"

Stoick quickly answered, "Yes, it was from the king cobra, the deranged teen from the gang claimed it himself."

"King Cobra!?" "This is serious, he's life is on the line!"

"You heard her, come on, let's move him to the ambulance and get him to the hospital!"

"But the driver isn't that fast, he'll never make it!"

"Then think of something, he's not breathing properly...The poison is already taking it's course!"

Stoick couldn't just stand there and watch those doctors dispute at a time like this, Hiccup needs help, right now. "I'll drive the ambulance..."

"What?!"

"I know how to drive...Let me drive the ambulance, I'll do it fast.." "Please!" "He's my son!"

They didn't have much time to think since Hiccup already began to struggle to breath while coughing. "Fine, then but Officer emily will assist you!" "Let's move him!"

With that, both Stoick Toothless, and Emily jumped in the drivers seat, and once the doctors told them that they were ready...The ambulance car was moving faster than an average one. As Stoick continued to drive to the hospital, he could hear the doctors from the back trying to keep Hiccup alive.

"Put the oxygen mask on him and turn on the oxygen tank!" "He needs to keep breathing!"

"Oh gods we're losing him!"

"Don't give up hope, we have to try!"

As for Hiccup, even though he was only half conscious, he could only make out half of what was going on, since his vision was getting hazy. _What's going on..My body, it feels like it's on fire. I can't breathe, or move...What happened to Toothless, and Stoick? ...I...Want...My...Mom...To...Come back..._

Soon Hiccup was in complete unconsciousness, while his body struggled to breath, even with the oxygen tank since he kept coughing. Finally, Stoick got the ambulance to park right in front of the hospital entrance, where other doctors from inside came out and pulled Hiccup's stretcher, one of them told the other's in shock.. "His heart stopped...Come on we have to do CPR, or else we'll lose him!" "Quickly, into the operation room!"

They then strolled Hiccup inside, while Stoick and Toothless followed, leaving Emily behind. Stoick heard what the doctor had stated, and he wanted to be there, he only managed to see the doctors bring out a CPR machine, hearing the sound of the machine while the doctor placed onto Hiccup's chest.. "CLEAR...CLEAR...CLEAR!"

Stoick was about to go in through the operation door, but Emily and another doctor stopped both father and dog, holding them back while trying to reassure them, "It's going to be okay sir, the doctors will take care of him, he'll be alright, you have to wait in the waiting room..."

"Sroick, calm down, come on we have to wait and hope.."

But Stoick could say was..."Hiccup...Hiccup..." He didn't want to wait, he just wanted his son to be alright.

* * *

Everyone, every football member, every one of Hiccup's friends, every dog and everyone else was in the waiting room, waiting for an answer. Well, if you count Freya who was texting in her phone sighing in annoyance.

"Is he going to be okay mom?" "Please tell me..." Astrid looked at her mom, her ocean blue eyes pleading for an answer, but all Phlegma could do was hold her as she sighed, "I don't know sweet heart...I just don't know..."

Soon, a doctor holding a clipboard coming towards the group as she stated, "Hiccup Haddock's father?"

However, she didn't expect the whole entire room of people to stand up at the same time, and most of them are men. She looked around confused until Stoick came to front. "I'm Hiccup's dad."

Now understanding, the doctor reported, "We thankfully got rid of the poison in your son's body and he's out of the risk of death...However, he does some injuries to his back, ribs, and left leg, so we'll keep him here for the next ten days until he get's fully healed, his lungs also need some time to fully heal, after in hauling a drastic amount of smoke..." "But overall, he'll be fine."

Everybody sighed in relief, along with Stoick. "Thank you so much.."

"You were really, really lucky this time..." "Your son is resting in room 5A, you can visit him along with your...Friends but be mindful that his lungs are still trying to recover so don't let him talk so loud or panic.." The doctor then left to the office while everyone else patted, or hugged each other in relief. Sven, Billy, Spitelout, and Gobber patted Stoick in reassurance, "He's going to be alright, don't worry."

They were all busy until Stoick heard a voice desperately ask from the waiting room's entrance.

"Please tell me Hiccup's alright!"

Dog POV

"Oh no...We've been figured out again," Toothless sighed, knowing who that voice belongs to.

"What do you mean, is that Hiccup's guardian?"

"Yes Stormfly, oh boy, me and Hiccup are in for a tough time explaining..."

End Dog POV

Stoick turned around beginning to answer until he saw the face of the last person he'd expected to see. "Old..Wrinkly?"

The old man then pointed his finger at Stoick while he snapped, "You're so lucky I didn't call the police!"

"Old Wrinkly?"

"I came home early and see you and Hiccup, plastered in every newspaper and magazine!" Old Wrinkly then went up to Stoick's face. "I called Hiccup a million times yesterday and today...He didn't answer." "I flew off got off the plane here, and I see all of this in the news, A fifteen year old boy name Hiccup almost died from the hands of the Red Death gang!" "How did you find him?!"

"I thought you were dead?"

"I'm not dead, now answer my question!"

"I didn't find him, he found me...Wait is Hiccup's mom still in Africa?"

Old Wrinkly stayed silent before answering, "He didn't tell you did he?" "Stoick...When Valka was working at the navy, they got attacked and she was reported missing in action two years ago..."

* * *

**End of Chapter, see ya next time ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 folks, enjoy folks, well at least try to ;)**

* * *

Missing in action? For two years? The new information strike Stoick like a military bomb, it was truly heart breaking, but only to him. "Oh Hiccup.." _How long did Hiccup cope with this loss? Did he even got over it yet? _

Soon he and Toothless went into the room Hiccup was resting in, hearing the heart monitor. Beep...Beep...Beep...Then he saw oxygen tube, and Hiccup resting with the breathing mask, getting the oxygen he needed, until the teen's emerald eyes opened, as he smiled at his father and best friend.

Stoick smiled back, along with Toothless, until Old Wrinkly stepped in...Making Toothless bow his head in shame, and Hiccup's smile disappear into a_ 'da da da I'm dead_' expression. Oh man, I'm in big trouble now...Odin help me.

Wrinkly got to Hiccup's side and they both started the explanation talk while Stoick listened.

"When we got to Boston, I thought I put you in the car service to drop you and Toothless off at school?"

"I may have...Sorta e-mailed the car service to change the drop off location, the driver then dropped me off at Stoick's."

"Where does everybody else at your school think you are?"

"In Africa with you."

"But I don't understand Hiccup, I thought your...mother..and I explained to you why you can't meet your father, why now?"

"...I just wanted to meet my real father, see what he's like and how mom fell in love with him.."

"What else Hiccup?"

"I just wanted to know how a father's love feels like..."

"Okay, the most important thing now is that you're okay...But we're going to discuss more when we get home," Wrinkly gently stroked Hiccup's hair a bit, but that statement made Stoick confused, as he questioned, "Wait, home?"

"Yes," Old Wrinkly looked at Stoick as if it was obvious. "Once Hiccup's strong enough, we're going home."

"Wait hold a second you can't just come here thinking..." Stoick began, as Hiccup sat up to discuss, but Wrinkly intervened, "We'll discuss the travel plans later, right now Hiccup needs to get some rest."

* * *

While Hiccup was resting with Toothless curled up at the edge, Stoick was talking to Freya as she complained in a whisper, "We have better things to worry about than just Hiccup,you have a career, and you have to use the chances of making yourself rich, you just can't get out of focus because of..."

Phlegma interrupted, "How about some coffee, any of you want some coffee?" Freya answered, "Double non fat coffee." With that, Phlegma left with Astrid, as the female teen placed a 'Get Well Soon' card with a red rose on top of the table, then went with her mother. As they got out,they met up with the rest of the football team and teens as they carried cards, balloons and stuffed animals, shouting Hiccup's name until Wrinkly made a sign telling them to be quiet.

They each left the gifts on the table, or in Gobber's case, drop then on the floor because of the lack of space. Then they left waving goodbye in such relief.

Freya continued to talk to Stoick while Old Wrinkly watched them until he got up and interrupted their conversation. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah..." Soon both Stoick and Wrinkly went to step outside the room while Freya panicky went to him,as he reassured her, "Hey, he's asleep, don't worry.."

Freya the stood there unimpressed, then Mike came rushing in, and handed the balloons to her and soon rushed out, giving Stoick a thumbs up.

Once Mike was gone, Old Wrinkly began in a sharp tone, "Are you literally saying that you want Hiccup to live here with you?!"

"Yes...That'a exactly what I'm saying!"

"You haven't even been in half of his life!

"That's not my fault! I didn't even know he existed." "Hiccup has come a long way here for a short time.."

"Oh so you think you can handle this, like how you left him at the bar a month ago!

"I'm not the same man that I was before!"

"Or two hours ago!" "When he almost died on your watch!"

"I never even knew a gang was after him, but I got him here safe and sound!"

"This isn't about you, it's about Hiccup, what's best for him...He is still trying to cope with the loss of the very woman who was there for him through his tough time!" "He would always come home crying when he was six years old, because of either a bully or loneliness!" "And since we've received the news about Valka, he hasn't cried since that day...He would only cry when something really hurts him mentally, and that's only rare to see!" "If he stays with you, he might end up in tears with you around!" "He needs to be in a stable home, where he's with someone who known him since the day he was born!"

"Hiccup needs his father, he even says so himself...He needs me.."

_Meanwhile..._

Freya was talking to herself in a loud whisper while looking outside the window. "Of course, it would be a huge disaster." "Not to mention a huge distraction, and useless.." "That's how all custody fights are like.."

She didn't notice Hiccup waking up and listening to what she was saying while he looked over seeing Stoick and his grandfather arguing. "He'll be a very, very heavy burden to Stoick...Stoick's career will be thrown in the trash, he's worked way too hard for this, even my work will go down the drain."

"A child as weak and worthless like his son, this will end his career for sure.."

Back to Stoick & Old Wrinkly...

"This is not your decision to make...Valka appointed me to be Hiccup's guardian!"

"I missed fifteen years of Hiccup's life!" "And I'm not going to miss anymore, not matter what...I will fight for this!"

"Oh that's a good thing to have him go through don't you think?!" "Do you have any idea how to take care of a child?"

"I've been doing it for a month now!"

Wrinkly stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head. "And look where we're standing Stoick."

They then went back inside the room, finding Hiccup sitting up in bed with the breathing mask while Stoick smiled seeing Hiccup awake. "Hey Hiccup, you're awake...How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess...I just want to go home," Hiccup answered, while petting Toothless who was now laying beside him.

"No problem Hiccup," Stoick then sat near Hiccup, trying to lighten the mood, "The doctor says you can go home in ten days." "Then we can go home."

Hiccup didn't smile one bit, instead his emerald eyes started to look glassy as he slowly shook his head. "No, I want to go home now...With grandpa Wrinkly." Stoick looked at Hiccup in shock, not understanding why Hiccup would say such a thing. "Hiccup, if it's what I said at the park, I didn't mean any of that.."

Then Hiccup shook his head more, his eyes soon got red and more glassy. "I just to go home and not care..." "And pretend this never happened.." Hiccup soon hid his face on Toothless fur, who was whining due to his friend's unhappiness. Wrinkly and Stoick then heard Hiccup make a small sob in Toothless. "I never should have come here Stoick..."

Hiccup then hiccuped while he continued to hide his tears in Toothless's fur. "I'm sorry for coming into your life." "I just want to go home, forget this ever happened...And you can forget that I ever existed..."

Old Wrinkly then walked over, trying to comfort Hiccup, while Stoick remained in silence, unwilling to believe what Hiccup really wanted...And it was definitely not him.

* * *

**End of chapter see you next time ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 folks, enjoy and please leave a comment once you've finished ;)**

* * *

_Ten Days Later..._

"Hiccup...Just promise that you'll come and visit us, please.." Fishlegs shook Hiccup's hand, until he had to wipe off his tears.

"I'll see what I can do, for now we can e-mail each other, maybe give each other phone calls." Hiccup, then said his farewells to the rest of the teens, mothers, and football players.

Astrid then ran towards Hiccup, embracing him as she whispered, "We'll miss you Hiccup, but...I'll miss you more.." When Old Wrinkly and everyone else (but the dogs) weren't looking, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Try to call me soon." With that, both teens blushed, while Astrid hid her tears.

Soon it was the dogs turn to say there farewells, they were all choking up a bit in their tears, as they all pounced on Hiccup giving him dog kisses.

Dog POV

"Toothless...It's been nice knowing you," Hookfang held his paw up and shook Toothless's. Meatlug was full of tears but she managed to spit out the words out her farewell, "Well Toothless...Goodbye.."

"Don't expect too much from me Toothless, we're still rivals...But try to come back and we'll have another competition...We'll miss you," Stormfly then turned her head away, trying to hide her tears but failed.

"We'll meet each other soon, but until then, we'll stay in touched!" Toothless smiled, then quickly jumped into the taxi car...And once he got in, he cried every single tear he had.

End Dog POV

Once all the goodbyes were done, Hiccup joined a group hug with everyone, including the doorman. Then he and Old Wrinkly stepped into the taxi, as Gobber shut the door, telling the driver, "Take care of them will you.." "Goodbye.."

The driver looked through the window and remarked in a chuckle. "Hey you know who lives in this building?" "Stoick the Vast, how 'bout that?" With that, they drove off to the air port, never noticing that Stoick was just standing at the building entrance, in total silence.

He wandered through his empty apartment, noticing how quiet it was while Thornado was running into the where Hiccup used to sleep.

"Thornado stop, there's nothing in there.." "He's gone.." Stoick entered the room, while Thornado was trying to grab something from under the bed. "There's nothing down there Thornado...nothing but.."

He then saw his dog pull out a bookbag, but not just any bookbag... "Is that Hiccup's bag?" He lifted the bag up, unzipped it, which revealed a notebook with paintings of dogs, vikings, dragons, or even vikings riding dragons. Smiling at the creativity, he then opened the notebook, revealing Hiccup's handwritten questions he asked the first day he came, and the answers received such as:

_Favorite Thing To Do?_

_Play football._

_Favorite Food?_

_Pasta (the one Stoick sponsors)_

_What's the best thing that ever happened to you?_

"What's the best thing that ever happened to you?" He remembered that he never answered that one. He skimmed through the notebook more, he saw a picture of himself taped next to the picture of Hiccup, Valka, Toothless, and her Golden Retriever, Cloudjumper (names were written on the page) together. And on the bottom, it was written, 'I may have not met my father, but I hope we'll be reunited some day.'

Stoick placed the notebook down, and then looked through a pile of papers that was also in the book bag. Each photo had Hiccup at a younger age either hugging, laughing, playing, sleeping, and getting comfort with Valka.

Four of the photos had Hiccup first smiling in some sort of airport with Old Wrinkly, then a shocked face facing the horizon. After that a navy soldier kneeling in front of Hiccup, as if telling him something, and finally, Hiccup holding Toothless and Old Wrinkly while he was crying.

Confused, he looked at the back of the picture, finding a description written in pen. It stated: "Ma_y 10th 2012, the day mom was supposed to come back from her last mission at the navy before retiring. The audio photo taking camera I invented was supposed to take photos of the three of us meeting up with her and Cloudjumper then hug her tightly...But instead, we got the news that mom will never come back...She'll never be here to help me stand up to those bullies at school, or here to be by my side. No more surprise entrances on my birthday...Not ever..."_

Stoick skimmed through more photos, but then it's just mostly drawings. Some even had the whole Haddock family together, even though that never was a picture perfect moment. He then stumbled across a note, the handwriting was exactly like Valka's, without a doubt. He began to read it out loud, even though no one was around to hear.

_Dear Stoick,_

_I know I've written this letter a thousand times. But I could never find the right words to tell you; we have a son. His name is Hiccup. He's like you in so many ways; determined, a natural leader, and stubborn, especially stubborn._

_I was so afraid that you would be angry with me, especially when Hiccup was born early to the world, and that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. We've already decided to go our separate ways, I thought that I was doing the right thing of keeping Hiccup away from you._

_You were just starting in your career, and a child would have been such a distraction. It's okay if you don't want to have anything to do with Hiccup, but if by the smallest, tiniest chance...That you want to be his father...We'll just have to work something out._

Stoick tried to call Hiccup by his cell phone but all he got so far was... "Hi Hiccup here, sorry but I'm a bit busy right now, please leave a message so that I can try to call you later." If anybody could believe this, then do so now, because that night, when Stoick tried to call his son, a small tear drop fell and made it's way down.

* * *

The next day, Stoick was at the small theater, watching previous victories while he criticized himself. "Idiot...Sven was wide open for the goal Stoick, he was wide open..."

With that, he got up, dialed a number on his cell phone, praying to Odin that Hiccup could pick up his phone but unfortunately no answer. "Hi Hiccup here, sorry but I'm a bit busy right now, please leave a message so that I can try to call you later."

Sven came inside, sat down while he listened to Stoick leaving a message, well try to at least. "Hey Hiccup, um...I was just calling to let you know that...Thornado misses you, I mean he really a lot..." He couldn't continue since the message beep went off and cut off what he was about to say.

"Looks like someone else misses him too."

Stoick turned, and finally noticed Sven, "Oh hey Sven I was just uh...Talking to...Sven, tell me what I'm supposes to do."

It didn't take a while for Sven to answer calmly, "Well there's one thing you can do Stoick...Is to make sure he knows that you love him, and that nothing is ever to change that." "...And then when he's ready...He'll come look for you and find you again."

"Thank you Sven."

"For what Stoick?"

"For catching what I've thrown at you for all these years."

With a smile Sven answered. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

**End of chapter see ya next time ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 folks, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Today's the day Jim, todayis the final playoff between Boston and New York...Will this be the day Stoick's hard work will play off? Will he bring home the trophy?" "Who knows, but he and his team are showing up into stadium to put on their football gears and win."

At the entrance, Stoick and his team were greeted by the cheering of their fans while news men ambushed him with questions.

"Are you ready to win the big game?"

"What's your strategy now?"

Then he was pulled in by another news man as he began his question, "Okay word has it that your son is no longer staying with you." "How much easier will it be for you to focus on football without the distraction of your one legged son?"

Distraction?! Stoick had a small feeling inside that Hiccup must be watching, and he was not a distraction, not one bit. "Distraction?" "Excuse me sir but I think you have your mind a bit too screwed in." "Hiccup's my son.."

Meanwhile, back in the town Hiccup lived in, he, Toothless, and Old Wrinkly were on the couch watching the news, while Hiccup listened to his father's response to that news man's question.

"I want him here with me even if means i never get to play another game of football." Hiccup stopped petting Toothless when he heard those words, even Old Wrinkly stared at the TV in shock.

"There's nothing I love more than my son...Nothing.."

Hiccup remained silent, looking down at a hidden picture he had of him, Stoick, and all of his new friends together on that day of the dog training competition. Old Wrinkly noticed the picture, but said nothing as he gently stroked Hiccup's hair to comfort him while they still watched the game.

Back at the staduim, Stoick was sitting down in his football uniform, saying absolutely nothing.

"This is it Joe, the big game and the question is...Will Stoick be able to win today's game or will New York win today's game for the third year in the row?"

"I do believe this is a day for Stoick to feel the pressure."

Soon, the two teams were on the field until the game began, but Stoick was totally out of his game.

He got crushed to the ground by the opposing team, causing the crowds to get anxious.

"OH, a direct hit for Stoick let's hope this isn't something that will affect his concentration." "You know from the looks of it, he seems to be distracted."

Stoick got up from where he got crushed and then tried to go back to focus until he just couldn't get Hiccup out of his head. He then had the ball, headed towards the goal but then, without noticing, he got hit by one of the players!

"ANOTHER DIRECT HIT!" "You know I can't tell what's this distraction is, but Stoick better get it out of his mind." "Everyone is now getting worried.."

At the building Stoick lived in, everyone was watching, getting worked up.

"Come on Stoick, get 'em!"

"You can do this!"

Then at the resting posts for the football players, Phlegma, and the other wives where yelliung.

"DON'T LET US DOWN!"

"YOU GUYS CAN WIN!"

"BET THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!"

"SEND THOSE YORKERS BACK HOME CRYING!"

_Maybe we need to show our moms how to not act so competitive...Come on Stoick, win this for Hiccup._

Stoick got up and then decided to try to regain focus but how can he focus when all he could think about is Hiccup.

* * *

"He's going to win right?" "Stoick has to win this game, or you're deal and life time as Danny's Burgers sponsor. Is over!" A man name Danny, owner of his fast food place pressure Freya.

"Danny dear, he's Stoick.." "He'll never let Boston down.." After eating five burgers, she felt her pants get tighter, and then she felt herself letting out a small fart. Thankfully no one heard it, but they could smell it.

The taste of the burgers were totally awful, the lettuce tasted like cardboard.

"Go Boston.."

* * *

"Something is seriously wrong, Boston is now in jeopardy, will Stoick get his act together and win?"

"He has the ball yet again..." "He's running to the goal..." Stoick thought he could make it, but yet again, he was badly crushed by the New Yorker player, crushing him to the ground.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt...New York is having a wonderfully game, hey no one said the champoinship was going to be easy Stoick." "He needs some real motivation now..."

The football player was then shouting in front of Stoick's face, "WHO'S THE KING NOW STOICK! HUH, YEAH I AM!"

* * *

"Wow, things are slow here..." "Not many people are at the airport.." "All well, let's hear the game.." An airport man sighed, then turned on the small TV, hearing the disappointing results.

"Oh man...Stoick, Stoick, Stoick...What's wrong with him.." He sighed, until he spotted something, and focused on his job after hearing,

"Sir, I'm in a rush here, so can you please try to focus, the game won't go anywhere."

"Oh right so sorry...Oh Thor..." "You sure are in a rush, better hurry.."

"I know...I know.."

* * *

"Looks like Stoick isn't getting up, we got the medical team on it and it doesn't look good." "It looks like as if he was hit by a truck!" "That's it for the first half, and it's not looking good for the Boston Hooligans.."

Stoick felt himself get lifted up and then inside the changing room surrounded by nurses who bandaged his shoulder, while one of the nurses reported, ."Doesn't look good, separated shoulder, I think he's done.."

"It's your call Stoick, if you think you can handle it then...What do you say..." The coach was then interrupted when Stoick just laid there before answering, "Send in..Mike...He's the only one who can help the team now.."

Soon Mike was in the field, ready for action while the announcers were stating on TV, "And here comes Mike in the field, you know something Joe, he hasn't played at all through the whole season." "I hope Stoick has a plan, cause it isn't good."

So far, Mike got himself crushed more than twice, and he's okay, but the team is losing real bad..

"We need Stoick back on the team...We need a miracle!"

* * *

**End of chapter folks ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 folks, enjoy I just need one more chapter before this fan fic is over (that's the bad news) but here's the chapter so enjoy ;)**

* * *

Stoick was laying down, with a towel covering his eyes until he heard the lights turn on. "Turn them off...I said turn the lights off!"

Bark! Bark! "Thornado?"

Stoick then sat up, until he heard the voice of someone he's been thinking about for the past hour. "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for my dad here. He looks like you but he isn't laying there acting like a quitter.." There stood Hiccup wearing a football t-shirt smiling with Toothless and Thornado next to him, earning a smile from Stoick as he ran over to hug him.

"Hiccup?" "What are you doing here?" "Please don't tell me you're on the run again." With old Wrinkly in he house, how was Hiccup able to escape. Then Old Wrinkly walked in grinning. "No this time, he brought the warden."

The football player smiled, then a question popped in after looking at Thornado again. "How did you get Thornado out of the house?"

"Have you forgotten Stoick, remember the remote?"Hiccup then lifted the remote he used a month ago that day he first came. "You see I thought you would be better off without me here with you, so that I wouldn't be a distraction...But judging by the butt whopping you got from those New Yorkers ...Guess I was wrong.." "I want to go home dad, I want to go home with you.." "I love you dad.."

Old Wrinkly then walked up to Stoick, who was still holding on to Hiccup. "He needs his father...He needs you Stoick."

_Is he saying what I think he's saying? Hiccup can stay with me!?_ "Are you serious?" All the old man did was nod, while Stoick doubled cheeked again, and again until he chuckled, "Yes Stoick, Hiccup can live with you as long as I watch over the both of you."

"Deal." "Give me a hug old man.." With that the group hugged until both Hiccup and Old Wrinkly choked, "Stoick...Can't..breath.." Same for Stoick as he released the tight embrace. "Me..neither..."

"So how come you're not out there in the championship kicking butt?"

"I wish I could but my shoulder us in bad shape Hiccup, I don't think I can win this.."

All Hiccup did was cross his arms as he spoke, "I'm sorry but did i just hear the great Stoick the Vast quit?" "I didn't come all this way here as fast as I can to see my own father quit.." "You worked so hard to get this far, and all this hard work is going to be for nothing if you don't try to get up and win.." "Cause a wise quarter back once told me.." "The Haddocks are never quitters!"

Stoick then felt this new motivation enter him so quickly, so with that, he got up, and put on his football suit, and walked out to the field with Hiccup and Toothless by his side. They walked slowly to the field, then Stoick turned to Hiccup and spoke.

"I have an answer to your question Hiccup.." "When I lose today, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Hiccup smiled, embracing him once more before the famous quarter back stepped out into the field while Hiccup and Wrinkly went to meet up with the teens, who were beyond shocked that they went to give Hiccup a group hug.

" YOU'RE BACK!"

"I KNEW YOU WOULD'T LEAVE FOREVER!"

"CLASS WASN'T THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!"

"WE MISSED YOU, WELCOME BACK!"

After the brief reunion, they then went back on cheering on their fathers.

Dog POV

"Toothless, amigo!" "Nice to see you again!"

"Hey, Marco!" What are you doing here?"

"Watching the game, Stormfly invited me!"

Stormfly the approached Toothless before smirking, "Looks like I got my rival back."

"I'm back and you still call me your rival."

"Quit complaining, I heard you cry in the taxi!"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Some tough guard dog you are!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"It's nice seeing those two in a reunion.." Sighed Skullcrusher.

End Dog POV

"Joe, take a look at that, it looks like Stoick is back on the game and ready to get down to business!" "Now the real game begins!"

Stoick gathered the team together and began to explain his plan. "Okay here's what we do, Mike, you distract..Sven, you follow me when I have the ball." "Don't look at the time, we've got plenty of time here!" "Now, Richard you cover Sven, Billy you help Mike and Spitelout, you help toss the ball to me." "Are we ready?!"

"YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S WIN THIS!"

Everyone got in positions, while a New yorker sneered at Mike. "So your motivation is a one legged useless boy?" "That's funny, ahahaha!"

However, Mike faced him and growled, "He's not a useless boy, he's a genius!" Once the game began, he crushed that New Yorker, and told him in a threatening voice, "Stay out of my way!"

Spitelout had a hold of the ball and was about to toss it to Stoick, but the quarter back signaled him to toss it to Billy.

Billy got the toss and ran passed charging New Yorkers, he then threw it to Stoick, who got it perfectly.

"I haven't seem this team so full of strategy Jim, it looks like they're working with digs here!"

Meanwhile, Hiccup and everyone else were cheering the team in.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS!"

"WIN THIS, YOU CAN DO THIS!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!"

"STAY FOCUSED!"

"YOU CAN DO THIS TEAM!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WIN!"

"DON'T GIVE UP DAD, I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Stoic went rushing through many player, each trying to crush him, he didn't see any way out to make a score, and he's down to six seconds!

Then, there near the goal, waved Sven, so trusting his conscious...Stoick threw the ball over the players, and towards Sven!

Everyone raised from their seats, waiting for the moment...They cheered, and then the ball got on Sven's fingers and...

"SCORE!" "THE BOSTON HOOLIGANS WIN!" "BOSTON WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" "UNBELIEVABLE!" "The best game ever in history!

The coach was soon drenched in juice to celebrate while Hiccup and the teens cheered hard. Hiccup and Astrid then turned to each other, while their dogs grinned slyly. "Astrid.." "Hiccup..." "I LOVE YOU!" They both confessed at the same time, shocked, then they shared one small kiss on the lips before joining the winners circle...Leaving a smirking Old Wrinkly and Phlegma.

Stoick was the presented the trophy, while Freya went to him and told him through the cheers. "This is it Stoick, tell the world that you're going to Danny's Burger!"

However, when the news man came up to Stoick and asked, "Stoick you just won the championship, so what are you going to do now?" All Stoick answered while lifting Hiccup up, "I'm taking my son with me back home!" Leaving a shocked, and soon to be fired Freya.

"Congrats dad, you just won the game!" Hiccup exclaimed, giving Stoick another embrace, the father simply smiled as he exclaimed, "No Hiccup...I won much more than just a trophy!" "This belongs to us!"

"EVERYONE, LET'S GO CELEBRATE AT MY HOUSE!"

"YEAH!"

Sure Stoick won the game, but the most greatest prize he won was his son...And his son was here to stay along with Toothless. He couldn't be more happier than ever.

* * *

** End of chapter, the next one is the very last chapter and it has my own kind of ending to this AU so see ya ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay everybody, chapter 22 for The Game Plan and unfortunately,this is the very last chapter for this story but this one is really good...So without further interruption, chapter 22, enjoy ;) P.S. Hope you like the upcoming surprise ;)**

* * *

"We won that dog championship training like a landslide, if it wasn't for Hiccup and my daughter Astrid, we wouldn't be here celebrating!" "Okay team dig in!" Phlegma shouted, while the teens and their dogs were beginning to eat some pizza for a job well done.

"First our fathers won their championship and so do we...But most of all, you get stay here with your father, isn't that great Hiccup!?" Astrid cheered, earning a nod from Hiccup, who was handing Toothless the pepperoni pizza slice. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Hiccup then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, discovering that it was his grandfather and his father. "I have to go answer this call, I'll be right back.." With that, he got up and went to the bathroom to answer his phone call.

"It's so awesome that Hiccup gets to stay with both his dad and grand dad!" "He's going to love it here," Fishlegs commented, earning nods until Phlegma announced in a whisper.

"Speaking of which team!" "A little birdie told me that in two weeks, it's Hiccup's and Toothless's birthday...And Stoick and Old Wrinkly are planning a huge surprise party for him, but we're helping and remember...Not a word or you'll have to deal with me...And my cooking..."

The teens gulped, everyone, especially the dogs know that Phlegma was a terrible cook; her batch of homemade chocolate cookies could easily give them the stomach flu for a week!

Then Hiccup returned, not even noticing the teens and dogs horror faces as he explained, "It was my dad, he wanted to make sure what time I'll be home...Uh guys, did something happen while I was gone?"

Astrid then got out of her scared face, answering in such speed, "Oh no, no nothing happened at all...It's just that...Gobber!" "Yeah Gobber called us to see if we wanted to hear the history of how he got his underpants and believe it's a real horror story.."

"Well it must be if all of you are like that," Hiccup then shrugged. "Okay, so let's get to a different topic, and not talk about Gobber's...Underpants.."

"Alright...Uh hey how about we talk about how much you and Astrid like each other."

"YES!"

"NO!"

* * *

"You sure about this, I don't want to make Hiccup upset on his first birthday with me," Stoick asked unsure about Old Wrinkly's along with the other football players, and police officer (Elliot) plans, mostly it was Gobber's idea.

"Why not, a slide show reminding the lad of his good old days with his mother, and then the rest of his life with you.." "I don't see what's wrong with that." Everyone stared at Gobber, making him shut up right there.

"A surprise birthday party is great...I volunteer to keep Hiccup distracted while you get the place ready!"

"Mike, he's fifteen and he has Toothless...But maybe you can give him some money and tell him that he can buy anything he wants at the mall, like a present from you to him," Richard suggested.

"Alright, I'll give him seventy bucks!"

"Ignoring the idiot in the circle.." "Old Wrinkly, what are some interests Hiccup has?"

"Well if you must know Sven, he's interested in dragons because of his mother's stories, dogs obivously, inventions, oh and art!" "Natrual artist that boy, just like his mother.."

The group sat on the table in silence, thinking until a knock on the door was heard, and in came in Stoick's new agent, Rebecca as she whispered to only Stoick and Old Wrinkly, "You two have an important phone call that needs to answered now.."

"Alright, please excuse us guys...We'll be back shortly." With that Stoick and Old Wrinkly got up and left to answer the phone call.

Stoick held the phone and put it on speaker so the old man could hear as well. "Hello, this is Stoick and Old Wrinkly, how can we help you?"

_A Moment Later..._

The two men entered the room with the football players, with shocked faces filled with joy and yet disbelief.

"Stoick...What was that call about?" Gobber asked in concern, hoping that there wasn't any bad news.

However, Stoick made a small smile before answering, "I think I found the perfect gift for Hiccup."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

The teens and their dogs (minus Hiccup and Toothless) were in Stoick's apartment, running around getting the decorations ready.

"Mike, are you sure giving Hiccup seventy dollars was a good idea?" Snotlout asked while he and Hookfang hung some streamers.

"Yeah, he totally deserves it, otherwise I would have given him a hundred bucks!" "I'll go check on how Eret and his mother are doing with the cake!"

"Idiot.." Snotlout muttered to himself, and continued on his job. "Wonder what's Hiccup doing with that cash?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Donations!?" "Please be kind enough and donate some money to help us give these poor animals a better life until they are adopted!"

Hiccup was wondering around the mall feeling bored along with Toothless since he wasn't in the mood for shopping for himself. He then noticed a group shouting for donations with a sign stating, "Help Save Abandoned Animals."

"Hey Toothless, what do you say we give someone else our gift?" Earning a bark of delight from Toothless, they both headed towards the shouting volunteers. "Excuse me, I'm here to donate."

"Oh wonderful!" "How much?"

Hiccup pulled out one fifty dollar and two twenty dollar bills and placed it in the donation box, surprising the adults. "Are you sure you want to donate that much?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, those little critters need the money more than I do." "Hope you get enough donations." With that, Hiccup and Toothless left to wonder around more, hearing those volunteers shout and earn more donators.

"Please donate to our pet shelter!" "A young man was willing to give about seventy dollars for us and you people won't even give a cent!" "Show the world that we americans do care!"

"I think we did a good deed bud, let's go back home.." Toothless already went ahead if Hiccup barking in delight while he had to run after him. "Come back here Toothless!"

* * *

"Streamers? Check. Balloons? Check. Other decorations? Check." "Cake? Check. Party guests? Check..." Stoick continued on with the list until Phlegma snatched it and tossed it out of the window. "You worry too much Stoick. Hiccup will love this, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so.." Before he could say anything else, Stoick was interrupted by Emily shouting, "HICCUP'S INSIDE, HE'S COMING!" "EVERYONE HIDE, ERET TURN OFF THOSE LIGHTS AND HIDE AS WELL!"

Everyone hid behind the couch, or wall once the lights went out, while Stoick silently whispered to Old Wrinkly, "Remember, once the bigger surprise comes, give me the signal."

"Alright.."

The door creaked open, Hiccup was shocked that the lights were out, so once he turned them on, boy was he surprised.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP, AND TOOTHLESS!"

"Wow, you guys did all this for us.." Hiccup was totally speechless when Stoick wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "So what do you think son?"

"I-I don't have the words to describe how incredible this is.."

"It's yours and Toothless's birthday, now why don't you have some fun...It's party after all!" Soon everyone was having the time of their lives in the party room until they heard the doorbell ring. Ding Dong!

Hiccup was about to go open the door, but Old Wrinkly went instead. "Stay here Hiccup, I'll get it for you."

Then Stoick heard Old Wrinkly give the signal, "Well welcome to this party!" The father then came to Hiccup, holding a blindfold, "Hiccup, I have a very special birthday present for you son but I have to cover your eyes while everyone else sings you happy birthday as I guide you to your surprise alright."

"Okay, you're the one with the master plan."

With that, Hiccup was blindfolded as he was guided to the living room while Phlegma and Emily held the chocolate cake covered in green and blue frosting with fifteen candles on top. They began to sing Happy birthday while Hiccup listened until he then froze and dropped the cup of soda he was holding in totally disbelief.

Dog POV

"Oh Thor...Oh mighty Thor is that who I think it is?" "How...When.." Toothless stuttered, he too was so speechless at this sight he saw.

"We knew you and Hiccup would love this surprise...Hiccup especially." Stormfly smiled.

End Dog POV

When Hiccup was listening to the singing, he could have sworn he heard his mother's sweet voice join in the song.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Hiccup, and Toothless_

Then there at the last sentence was when he dropped his cup in shock, because that was when he heard his mother's voice join in as he slowly removed the blindfold with Stoick's help, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Hiccup then got a better view of what was going on and there right in front of him was the one who he missed for a very long two years...The women with forest green eyes like him, with brown hair like him, with that same sweet warm singing voice...He felt tears beginning to fall from his eyes when he saw this sight.

"Mom?"

He saw his mother, Valka and her dog Cloudjumper as she smiled at him. "Yes it's me Hiccup, I'm home...Sorry for not coming back sooner, after that attack I was stranded on a strange island until..." Valka couldn't even finish her explanation...She was interrupted since Hiccup ran to her and tightly embraced her, never letting her go while more tears fell, tears of joy.

"I...I missed you mom, I felt so lonely...Ever since that day..."

Valka then felt tears forming in her eyes as well, as she embraced her son back. "I know darling...I'm so sorry for leaving...I won't ever leave you again...I promise.." She gently stroked Hiccup's hair while he still let out a small sob that turned to hiccups.

Hiccup then turned to Stoick, smiling even though he eyes were full of tears. "But how.."

"The navy gave me and Wrinkly a call two weeks ago...Telling us that they found her and that she would be returning yesterday so we decided to have her stay in Emily's house yesterday so she can surprise you today.." "It was our idea actually, the three of us."

Hiccup was about to ask another question but Stoick answered the unasked question. "And here's the best part, your mother and I decided to try again and live together once more...But this time as one whole family."

With that, Hiccup pulled Stoick in to join the hug, along with Toothless, Old Wrinkly and soon everybody was part of the family hug.

"This is your birthday party after all Hiccup..LET'S PARTY THEN PARTY DOGS!" Valka exclaimed in excitement, soon everyone had some cake, the dogs got vanilla flavored cake, and then everybody was doing the conga line!

A few hours later, the party was over, the guests left home, while the Haddocks star gazed at the balcony Stoick happened to have. Hiccup and Toothless have already fallen asleep in both parents arms, while the couple smiled.

"You did good Stoick...You're a wonderful father," Valka remarked, stroking Hiccup's hair again.

"I couldn't have done it without Hiccup here, he's the one who came up with the game plan.." Stoick smiled, gently patting Hiccup's head, and Toothless's as well.

The parents then looked up at the sky, seeing the stars that shined that night. Stoick smiled, feeling so many happy emotions inside him, some he hadn't even felt when he win the football championship.

He didn't find happiness in football, no...He has everything he needs right next to him, his family...He would never trade this for anything in the world, never in a million years, not even for the championship trophy, or the fame. Nope, Stoick has his family, and that's fine with him.

* * *

**THE END! So you liked it? This is the end for this story and I would just love to thank you all for taking your time to read and review this. There's other fan fics I'm working on so if you loved this story then please read and comment on my other writings. **

** Another thing: If any of you have an AU request that involves father/son bonding, ask me and send me a link to watch the movie you want me to make an AU with HTTYD.**

** So with that thank you and see ya later ;)**

**Midnightsky out ;)**


	23. Author's Note (sorry, but worth it)

**Hi Midnightsky here with a new...**

**VOTING FOR A NEW STORY POLL! **

**Okay so you guys will be making two votes when you review so here's the first voting poll**

**Voting Poll 1: ****Should I make the new fan fic story after I finish 'The Spell Returns' ?"**

**a) yes**

**b) no**

**Voting Poll Number 2: Choose story idea **

**a) ****All For A Friend: after a flight accident, toothless runs away from berk, believing that he causes danger to hiccup and he doesn't want to cause more that he already has. He ended up crash landing into an island full of dragons with a leader, joining them and having a free life; little did he know that Hiccup went off alone to find Toothless and see if the nightfury wants to come home, or remain free. Toothless on the other hand has the choice of being free while leaving his friend, or leave his freedom to cause more danger. (He meets a female nighfury in this one)**

**b) Father Viking: AU set like Brother Bear but way different. Instead of Stoick being a human, he used to be a dragon, a nightfury to be exact with his brothers Toothless (deal with it) and Magnus. After Magnus got killed by a viking, he set off to avenge his brother and got what he seeked but ened up turning into a human. After meeting Hiccup (who'll be fifteen years old in this story, don't ask, it just sorta makes sense), he has to take the young viking back to his village while he searched his way back to dragon mountain to reverse this mix up, unaware that he killed someone (valhararma, there's a sequel to this one when they meet valka) very close to the boy before this happened. **

**okay that's it for so far sonplease post your votes and i'll be back to count them...**

**Midnight out ;)**


End file.
